


The Only Two Who Don't Know

by Phantom-Sunset (TheLovelyPatronus)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Chaos Ensues, F/F, F/M, Flynn is my queen, I just want out kids to live happily every after, Luke Spirals, M/M, Mutual Pining, and maybe some tears, are we crying?, caught on tape, finally free, it's missing, no one has the one brain cell, tags updated because WE HAVE LAST NAMES NOW, the boys adopt flynn, they're both oblivious idiots, we stan supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/Phantom-Sunset
Summary: “Well, if you’re sure you don’t wanna see proof that Luke is totally head over heels for you, then I guess I’ll go.” Flynn held up her phone, video pulled up and ready to play, smirking at her best friend.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 114
Kudos: 461
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	1. Finally on Tape

Julie opened her eyes the morning after the Eats & Beats performance with a smile on her face. It had been the most electric performance the band had had thus far. The crowd had soaked up every second and even her father, who was mad at first, had enjoyed the show. She finally felt as if their dream was in reach.

She had never felt so connected to anyone, aside from Flynn, of course. Herself and the three boys in the studio had the same goals, the same path, the same soul, if she was being honest with herself. Her smile faded for a moment trying to figure out how and when she could come clean to her dad. She couldn’t hide them forever and the “It’s complicated” excuse wouldn't work for much longer. She’d think about it tomorrow.

She heard the door slam downstairs and Flynn’s “Good Morning, Ray!” and she knew she’d need all of her brain capacity to deal with her best friend's morning energy.

Julie groaned and buried herself deeper under the covers. It should be illegal to be that happy at 9 am on a Saturday morning.

“Good Morning, Rockstar! Rise and shine!” Julie felt the blanket slide off of her and looked to the foot of her bed to find Flynn in all of her colorful glory, beaming smile, and barely contained energy. She groaned again.

“It’s too early for your seven soda’s, Flynn.” She rolled over and buried her head under her pillow, mumbling about calling the police.

“Well, if you’re sure you don’t wanna see proof that Luke is totally head over heels for you, then I guess I’ll go.” Flynn held up her phone, video pulled up and ready to play, smirking at her best friend.

Julie shot up out of the bed, tangling in the sheets, and falling off over the side. She popped up, smoothed her hair down, cleared her throat and… nothing. She didn’t know what to say. Proof? What kind of proof?

Flynn laughed and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her so Julie could sit down. 

“Watch this.” Flynn pressed play and Julie watched the Finally Free performance from last night start. She watched herself, nervous and shaking, start off the piano chords for the song. It was obvious the second her confidence kicked in by the smile on her face. She smiled to herself. It had felt so good to be on that stage.

The boys poofed in and the beat kicked up and she could almost feel the beat in her soul all over again. 

“Now please, watch his face.” Flynn sounded almost giddy. 

_ We know we can make it _

_ We’re not falling down under _

_ Close my eyes and feel my chest _

_ Beating like thunder _

_ And I, wanna fly _

_ Come alive _

_ Watch me shine _

Luke watched her the whole time. It was the first time she’d seen him not looking at the audience. The people in front of him who’s connection he craved. He was quite literally letting her shine.

“Notice the heart eyes.” Flynn whispered.

Julie noticed. She noticed that he tracked her across the stage, she noticed that his eyes never left her, she noticed that he was smiling the whole time and it very obviously had nothing to do with the crowd.

_ I got a spark in me _

_ I got a spark in me _

_ And you’re a part of me _

_ And you’re a part of me _

This time she knew she had been the one to initiate it. The lyrics had run through her head straight to her heart sending a jolt of understanding through her. He was a part of her, all three of them were, but Luke… Luke was something else. She loved all of the boys but there was something different about him.

She watched Reggie and Alex exchange small smiles. As if they had already known this great big secret that both Luke and Julie had been too dumb to see themselves.

_ Now til eternity _

_ Now til eternity _

Something in Luke’s eyes shifted when she sang to him, they softened and got brighter. As if he was looking at something that made him incredibly happy. She couldn’t believe that that something was her. Couldn’t believe that she hadn’t caught it in the moment. 

_ Been so long and now we’re finally free _

She watched as he went back to his mic and then turned to play for the audience to the right. As soon as he was back up, his eyes went right back to her and he smiled again. Watching her hit the final notes, he looked so good in that moment that Julie’s breath caught in her throat. 

Flynn ended the video and turned to her expectantly. Her eyes asking the question Julie had no answer to. 

“Well? What now?” Julie turned to her, a questioning look in her eyes.

“What do you mean ‘What now’? Weren’t you just telling me how it could never work? ‘ _ He’s air, Julie. He’s not real, Julie _ .’ 

“Well he’s super cute air.  _ And  _ he’s totally in love with you.” Julie squeaked at this and fell back onto the bed with her arm over her eyes. She had barely processed her own crush, let alone even think about the fact that he might return her feelings. 

Flynn cackled and laid down next to her. Julie punched her in the arm for enjoying this way too much.

* * *

Luke had poofed into the hallway outside of Julie’s room, getting ready to knock. It was nine and Julie was usually waking up at this time. He was still pumped from last night. Not having to sleep and having hours in which to talk the performance to death with the boys only served to amp his energy up even more. 

He heard Flynn waking Julie up and her groaning.

“Well, if you’re sure you don’t wanna see proof that Luke is totally head over heels for you, then I guess I’ll go.” He could hear the smile on her face and he was sure that if he had a heart that it would have stopped beating at this very moment.

He heard a loud thump,  _ Julie. _ A giggle,  _ Flynn.  _ He should really go. This wasn’t a conversation he should be listening to but it was about him. About his feelings… that he hadn’t even acknowledged yet. God, he was so screwed.

“Watch this.” Flynn. He heard the opening piano chords from last night's performance. Tinny and low quality compared to actually being there. 

“Now please, watch his face.” His face? Had he been that obvious? The music continued and he nodded along, mouthing the words to the song.

“Notice the heart eyes.” Flynn whispered and he heard Julie take a sharp breath. 

He remembered how he had almost melted when she leaned in with her mic. When they had sang only to each other. He had felt as if they were the only two people on the stage, on the planet even. The lyrics were for her only and now that he thought about it, she had been on his mind the entire time they were writing the song, too.

Fuck! He was so stupid! She was going to leave the band over this and he couldn’t blame her. What could be more uncomfortable than being in a band with someone whose feelings you didn’t return. They had just gotten her back and now they would lose her again, and it would be his fault.

The song ended and Luke stood still. Trying to process how he could get out of this situation and keep the band intact.

“Well? What now?” Flynn asked. He poofed away. The last thing he needed was to hear Julie tell Flynn she would be leaving them.

“Guys! We are so screwed. Julie’s gonna leave the band and probably kick us out and it’s all my fault and I don’t blame her. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t even know it was happening.” Luke could feel himself spiraling and watched as Reggie and Alex came to his side.

“What did you do now? I told you to stay out of her dream box, Luke.” Alex said. Clasping him on the bicep to try and stop his word vomit.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Luke spiral. This is an interesting development.” Reggie smirked at Alex who smiled and then schooled his face to an expression of calm, clearing his throat in the process.

“Flynn recorded last night's performance.” He watched as Alex and Reggie exchanged confused looks. 

“Okay.... And?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I thought the plan was to get as much footage as possible so we can put them up on the youtubes.” Reggie put in.

“Yeah that was the plan...Until I ruined everything. Were you guys watching the performance last night? Did you see me and Julie?” Luke's hands were in his hair seemingly trying to pull it all out at once.

“Oh! You mean the googly eyes you guys were throwing at each other?” Everyone saw that. You’d have to be blind to miss it and even then, I’m not so sure.” Luke wanted to punch Reggie for how calm he was being about this.

“Seriously, it was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Our little Lucas all grown up and with a crush too!” Alex looked too smug for someone who regularly freaked out about a certain skateboarder.

“Are you guys paying attention? She’s going to leave the band! Again!” Why weren’t they taking this seriously? They had nowhere else to go and without Julie they’d be nothing more than misplaced air. 

Alex and Reggie burst out laughing and it took every ounce of willpower Luke had not to punch them both. His thoughts were running away from him again. 

Reggie was doubled over on the couch clutching his stomach and turning red from the laughter he couldn’t seem to control. Alex was wheezing and trying to talk at the same time. He hated them both more than he’d ever had.

“You… *giggle* you should see…*snort* your face!” Alex collapsed into giggles again, barely able to stand at this point.

“How is this so funny to you?!” Luke was screaming now. Reggie sobered long enough to answer him.

“Because she’s just as hung up on you, you idiot.” Reggie snorted and started laughing all over again.

“I think the only people on the planet who don’t know are the two of you.” Alex said, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“You should ask to see the video so you can watch her face. It was so obvious.” Reggie said.

Luke’s brain malfunctioned so that he just stood there, mouth open, barely processing what they were saying. She felt the same? Was that even possible? How would they even work? She was alive and he was... _ not.  _ This was too much, he couldn’t handle it. So he did the only thing he could think of, he poofed out, deciding he needed to spend some time with his parents.

“Oh this is going to be amazing. I cannot wait until those two finally get their heads on straight.” Alex was laughing again.

“Five bucks says Luke blurts it out before she can.” Reggie Says

“You're on.” Reggie and Alex fist bumped, agreeing to the terms of the bet.


	2. Edge of Idiocy

They still hadn’t talked and at this point Alex and Reggie weren’t finding it quite as fun to watch. It was becoming annoying now. The mutual pining was too much and both of them somehow jumped to the wrong conclusions in the week since the Finally Free performance.

Luke had somehow managed to convince himself that Julie did not, in fact, return his feelings. He had instead come to believe that Julie had a crush on Nick. Confirmed by the fact that she refused to skip school to practice with Luke in order to dance with Nick. Alex and Reggie had thrown up their hands and decided to watch it all unfold quietly from the sidelines, it’s not like either one of them would listen to reason anyway..

Julie had convinced herself, and tried to convince Flynn as well, that Luke did not return her feelings. He was simply so absorbed in the music and how well they all fit together that it shone outwardly on his face. She was sure that the “heart eyes” had nothing to do with her and everything to do with the energy of the music and the crowd. Flynn had decided that both of them were idiots.

Luke poofed into the studio after Julie turned down his offer to cut class and practice instead. She had  _ promised Nick _ , after all. He cringed to himself. Stupid, alive Nick. Luke hated his dumb adorable face. Even Luke could see that the kid was a heartthrob, though he’d never admit it out loud.

“What’s wrong with your face? You look like you ate something rotten.” Reggie asked, watching Luke stomp over to his guitar.

“Nothing, we gotta practice for tonight. Julie and I decided to go with Edge of Great. What do you guys think?”

“I think you’re both annoying as hell. But the song choice is perfect.” Alex said as he sat behind his drum set, getting into position to start.

“I think I’ll raise my bet to ten, Alex? What do you say?” Reggie turned to the blonde with a grin.

“I’m in.” Alex smiled after looking over the sour look on Luke’s face and then started lightly drumming to some beat he had made up the day before.

“What bet? You guys don’t even have any money.” Luke was confused, and more than a little annoyed that he hadn’t been let in on the action.

“Don’t you worry your stubborn little head. All will be revealed soon enough.” Reggie stood up with a grand wave of his hand as he walked over to his bass. 

Luke shrugged and then explained what he envisioned for the performance, not realizing that the entire time he was talking about how amazing Julie would sound, how the notes only she could hit, would make it that much better. He never looked up from his notebook and therefore never noticed Reggie and Alex rolling their eyes and smirking at each other.

“You guys know you like, ooze chemistry on stage, right?” Reggie said this with a giggle that caused Alex to snort. 

“You should never say ooze again, but yes, Luke. I agree.” Luke raised an eyebrow looking at both of his friends. They were the actual worst.

“What? No! I have chemistry with everyone I sing with. Watch.” Luke started singing the intro to Great, coming closer to Reggie as he did so. They were nose to nose when Luke grabbed the back of Reggies neck, bringing him even closer.

“Cuz we’re standing on the edge of...great.” Luke finished and smiled at Reggie who’s cheeks had turned bright pink. He kissed his fingers, placing them gently on Reggie’s lips, knowing it would fluster Reggie even more.

“See? Chemistry.” Luke said, turning to Alex.

“Okay…” Alex turned back to his drums, smiling to himself. God, he loved these bozos. Reggie cleared his throat and backed up a step.

“Girls, amiright?” Reggie asked, obviously trying to clear the weird tension that seemed to have settled around him.

“Yeah.” Luke smiled.

“No.” Alex said with a smirk.

They continued to practice until Julie came home. She practiced with them for about an hour before she had to start getting ready. She ran up to shower before Flynn came over to help set up. 

“Hello, Boy Band! Who’s here with me?” Flynn burst through the doors of the studio with a notebook and pen in her hand. She flipped it open and tossed the items onto the coffee table waiting for someone to answer her and hoping she wasn’t talking to actual air.

The pen hovered above the paper, writing out “Alex + Reggie. Luke’s at parents.” She smiled and clapped her hands.

“Perfect! So who’s got money on our two oblivious friends? I want in.” Alex and Reggie shared a smile and a fist bump. They didn’t know how she knew but they both decided in that moment that they were adopting Flynn.

“Reggie has $10 on Luke admitting it first. I think it’ll be Julie.” Alex wrote out while Reggie nodded along.

Flynn nodded and hummed to herself. “I think I’m going to go with Luke. Julie managed to convince herself that the video was a fluke. It was the music that put that dopey look on his face, apparently.” Flynn rolled her eyes.

“Can we see the video?” Reggie asked

“Oh Em Gee! Wait until you see this!” Flynn took out her phone, pulled up the video and pressed play. She leaned in to watch it, not knowing that both boys had leaned into her space as well. The air felt a little warmer but Flynn chalked it up to LA weather.

She pressed play and watched, wishing she could hear whatever commentary was coming from the boys.

“Oh my god they are so oblivious! It’s like, clear as day on both of their faces!” Reggie was pointing at the phone.

“Look how she scrunches her nose, have you noticed she only ever does that when she’s looking at him?” Alex was laughing now. This was too perfect. 

The boys watched the performance end and both zeroed in on how Luke watched her finish with the high notes of the song. 

“Look at him! Total musical boner right there.” Alex cringed at Reggie’s words and punched him in the shoulder.

“Gross. Please don’t ever put those words together in a sentence ever again.” Alex said as Reggie picked up the notebook again.

“They’re so blind...How? Luke thinks Julie has a crush on Nick.” Reggie wrote.

“She used to, not anymore. Not since you three. Alright so that’s settled. I hope we get front row seats to the confession.” She said and held out her fist for the agreement.

The boys both fist bumped her and she flinched back. The air around her hand had felt warm, like sunshine on her skin.

“Whoa. I think I kind of felt you guys!” she smiled. “Awesome!” she hopped up from her seat turning to the door before turning back to where she thought the boys might be.

“If you guys ever get sick of watching those two melt all over each other, feel free to come over and hang with me! Just give me a warning beforehand.” She smiled, waved and made her way over to help Julie get ready for the party.

“She’s awesome. We should definitely take her up on her offer.” Reggie was smiling wide at the prospect of another friend to add to their growing little family.

“For sure, if I have to watch those two dance around each other much longer, I might lose what's left of my mind.” Alex said. 

* * *

The backyard was packed, Tia, Ray, Flynn and Carlos already in their respective positions. Carlos had his go pro ready to record his big sister and her band. Ray had set up in the back on a low wall where he could catch the angle he wanted with room enough to maneuver should he need different angles.

Julie was inside the studio, much emptier, now since the piano had been moved outside. She was pacing, shaking her hands to try and get rid of some of her nerves.  _ Don’t look at him. Just perform. Do not share the mic. Do not make eye contact.  _ She knew the second she looked him in the eyes, all would be lost, her brain would turn to mush and her heart would take the wheel. She couldn’t let that happen. For her own sake.

The boys watched her go, Reggie getting nauseous from the movement. Alex commiserating, knowing how bad anxiety could mess with your head. Luke was busy making sure his guitar was in tune and therefore oblivious to their lead singers spiraling thoughts.

“Hey, you’re going to be great. Stop worrying so much. I’ve never seen you  _ not  _ absolutely kill it.” Alex’s hand hovered over her shoulder as he spoke. Wanting to offer the comfort of touch but not willing to be disappointed when his hand passed right through her. Reggie nodded, agreeing with Alex. She smiled at them both and nodded. Luke turned to them then, a beaming smile on his face. 

“Band circle?” The other three nodded and took their spots. Julie with Alex on her right, Reggie on her left, and Luke directly in front of her. She Looked at him but quickly averted her gaze when he looked up.  _ Weird.  _ He thought to himself.

“We’re gonna rock their faces off out there! Legends on three.” He put his hand out Reggie and Alex followed. Julie kept her hand slightly above theirs.

“Legends!” They shouted together. Arms going up into the air, the energy seeping into them before they even stepped out of the studio.

“Time to put your hands up, do a little dance, yup. Here's the new anthem from Julie and the Phantoms.” Flynn’s intro rang out through the backyard, She watched as Carlos and his best friend, Tyler pulled the doors open and she walked out. Alone, but not. She felt the boys gazes on her back, it comforted her somewhat.

She sat at the piano, took a deep breath and began the opening notes of the song. The people cheered. Her Tia and Dad looked so proud. Flynn was beaming at her and Nick was smiling softly slightly to the back.

The beat kicked in and she felt the boys poof in and the audience went wild. They always loved that part. She grabbed her mic and stood up. She couldn’t resist jamming with them, it was always her favorite part of the show. Alex was beaming and Reggie was holding on to his bass, strumming the strings as if it was the most precious thing in his life. She almost turned to Luke, to watch him but caught herself in the last moment.

The song went on, the audience lost themselves in the music. She noticed Carrie next to Nick, her permanent scowl firmly in place. Nick was too busy enjoying the music to pay her much mind. Julie smiled. She couldn’t describe how much it meant to her to have her friends supporting her at every gig.

Luke had been watching her, he watched her turn away from him for the second time that night, he watched her pretend not to see him call her over, he watched her smile at Nick. He watched her jam with all of them except for him. Had he done something wrong? Did she not want to display their chemistry in front of her crush?

Reggie approached Luke’s mic to sing with him, smirking the whole time. Luke wished he could wipe that smug look off his dumb face. He watched her climb on the piano and sing her heart out to the audience. An idea entered his mind at that moment. She didn’t want to acknowledge him? Fine, lets see her ignore him when he made his guitar sing to her instead.

He waited for her to hit the high note and slowly walked over, making his guitar hit the same pitch. He didn’t even know if it would work, but work it did. She looked over at him,  _ finally.  _ Her nose did the adorable little scrunch she always did when she was happy and she smiled at him, all sunshine and soft eyes.  _ Yeah, she had him wrapped around her finger, no doubt about it now. _

Julie heard the guitar riff and she knew, she knew in her soul, that she was in trouble. He was singing to her...with his guitar! How was she supposed to resist that? The sound traveled from her ears down to her heart, and then to her very toes sending goosebumps all over her skin.  _ Oh, to hell with it. What will be, will be and I don’t have the willpower to resist those eyes.  _ She thought to herself.

She got off of the piano and made her way back to the bench to bring the song to its end. She heard the boys poof out as the piano remained the only sound. She thought she was alone until the air to her left stirred bringing a rush of warmth with it. She turned her head and found Luke next to her, his face less than an inch away, singing along.

_ Running from the past _

His eyes were tracking every movement of her face and she smiled. He smiled too, mirroring her.

_ Tripping on the now _

His eyes flicked down from her eyes to her lips and back again. She wouldn’t have caught it if she hadn’t been so completely absorbed by him.

_ What is lost can be found, it’s obvious _

The smile on his face disappeared, his eyes sparkled and went back down to her lips before he poofed away.  _ Yeah, I’m so screwed.  _ Her heart fluttered as she cleared her throat, looking back out at the audience, she smiled and waved, thanking everyone for coming out.

After the night wound down and Flynn had gone home after helping to clean up, her father and aunt knocked on the door to her room.

“Hey, honey. I know you’re tired but Victoria and I would like to talk to you about something.” Ray looked over to her aunt who smiled and sat at the foot of her bed. Ray remained standing but moved closer. Julie sat up, leaning against the headboard. Her stomach sank. 

_ This was it, huh? She’d have to come clean, and not only to her dad but to Tia as well. They were definitely going to send her back to the therapist.  _ Her racing thoughts were interrupted.

“So that boy… The guitarist. What’s his name?” The question posed by her aunt brought her up short.  _ Okay...Not how I expected the conversation to start.  _ Julie smiled nervously.

“Luke, His name is Luke.” She hated how she stuttered over his name. Her aunt and father exchanged a knowing look. Smiling at each other before turning back to her.

“So...Where are the boys from? You think they’ll ever come visit?” Her father’s eyes were twinkling as if he was in on some joke. Victoria pursed her lips to keep from laughing at the way her niece's eyes widened.

“Oh! They’re umm...They’re from Canada! I don’t know about visiting... Reggie and Alex kind of hate planes.” She was going to confuse herself one of these days. She’d have to start writing down her lies just to keep track of them.

“You should invite them to come stay with us. They could always road trip it over here.”  _ If he only knew how close they were.  _ She smiled instead of voicing her thoughts. She was going to have to come clean. Tomorrow…

“I’ll definitely let them know they’re welcome here.” She smiled at her dad. His heart was way too big for his body, it was one of the things she loved most about him.

“So...Sobrina. This Luke boy… He seems very much…  _ into you _ as the kids say.” Ray laughed at the look on Julie’s face and Victoria smiled sweetly.

“I didn’t even know guitars could  _ sing  _ like that. The kid has talent. Plus, that outro was pretty intense.” He chuckled. 

He should be worried, nervous that this Rockstar kid was going to take advantage of his daughter but something about the look in Luke’s eyes put him at ease. It was the same look he was sure blessed his face every time he had looked at Rose.

“It’s all pretty new. We connect so much. He lost his parents recently. So when we write, we draw from the same pain. It’s been nice, having someone who understands.” Julie giggled nervously wishing for the conversation to end so she could lay awake all night thinking about the way he had looked at her lips.

“Oh well, I’m sorry for his loss, that must have been really hard. You extend our invitation, okay?. We’d love to have them. I’m sure Victoria would love to have three extra mouths to feed.” Ray patted Victoria’s shoulder and smiled at Julie.  _ If they could actually eat.  _ Julie mentally shook herself when her aunt spoke.

“Okay well, I’m sure you’re tired. We’ll talk more tomorrow. Good night, mija. C’mon Ray, I’ll help finish cleaning up.” They smiled and waved to her, closing the door behind them.

Julie collapsed back on her bed, bringing the blanket up and over her head, hiding from the world and smiling as she remembered the look in Luke’s eyes when he sang to her and the way he smiled when she finally looked at him during his guitar riff. 

_ She was totally and completely fucked. And maybe...just a tad… in love with her band mate.  _

She groaned and spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. This was going to be a huge problem and she had no idea how to even go about solving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but the response to this really inspired me so now it's going to be 4 chapters long. Some things stay canon, others venture into AU territory. Over all this story ran away from me. I love these 4 with all my soul so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Gonna have to wait a little while longer to find out who wins the bet though ;D Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow.


	3. Unsaid Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which someone wins the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels Warning, this ones heavy. It's also the longest chapter yet.

The first night that Reggie and Alex had poofed over to Flynn’s had been after Luke had hidden himself away in the loft to work on some new song for the third day in a row. They’d decided that it would be the perfect time to go hang out with Flynn. 

Reggie grabbed a paint brush from her desk and waved it around to get her attention. 

“Which one of you guys is here? Reggie? Alex?” The brush moved up and down quickly.

“Both of you?” The brush pointed at her.

“Perfect! I have something for you guys. To make it easier to communicate.” She got up from the floor where she had been painting a beautiful portrait of Julie with butterfly wings. It was from the night of the Edge of Great performance and Reggie thought it was beautiful. 

Alex was studying the lines and the shading, thinking that Willie would love to see this. Alex had noticed that the skater loved art museums, for more than just screaming at least. He’d have to introduce him to Flynn, If they didn’t end up crossing over or ceasing to exist, that was. Taking Caleb up on his deal was not a choice. Flynn interrupted him before he could have a full blown panic attack, again.

“This ones for Alex.” She handed over a phone with a pink case.

“This one’s for Reggie.” He had the red case and he loved it.

“This one’s for Luke.” It was Orange and purple. Neither one of the boys missed that the case had blended both Julie and Luke's favorite colors.

Alex and Reggie smiled at each other and turned back to Flynn.

“So these are my old phones. I set them up to automatically connect to wifi. You open this app” She clicked on a green square titled WhatsApp. There was a list of chats.

“The ones with your names are obviously for private chats between you guys individually. This one” She pointed to one titled ‘Boy Band’ “Is just the three of you. This one” She pointed to one titled ‘Julie & The Phat Ones’ “is the band, including Julie. This one” She pointed to one titled ‘Flynn & The Smart Ones’ “Is the three of us only. And Finally, this one” She pointed to the last one “JATP PR Team’ is all of us together. That’s not too confusing, is it?”

Reggie picked up his phone at the same time as Alex. They both typed out the same reply to the Flynn & The Smart Ones group.

**Alex & Reggie: Nope, seems pretty easy.**

“Perfect! Hey you type pretty fast for someone who’s never even seen a flip phone.” 

**Reggie: We spend a lot of time on Carlos’ computer when he’s not home.**

“Awesome! So… Any update on Jukebox?”

**A & R: Jukebox?**

“Oh that’s what I named them. You know like a ship name?”

**A &R: Ship name?**

“Oh boy. Okay so when you ship someone. It’s like… how do I make this less creepy than it sounds? Okay. So you guys support it and would be happy if Julie and Luke got together, right?

**Alex: For sure!**

**Reggie: Absolutely!**

“So you ship them. That's what that means. Like relationship? Ship. I named their Ship ‘Jukebox’.

**Reggie: So if I say I ship Willex. That makes sense?**

Alex’s eyes bugged out for a second as he turned to look at Reggie.

“Ohhhh! Yes! Alex did you find yourself a cute ghost? Who are they? Where’d you find them? Tell me everything!”

Flynn sat down with a huge smile on her face staring at her phone waiting for a reply.

“Yeah Alex, Tell her about Wiiiilllllieeee.” Reggie sang the name and smiled at his friend, knowing it’d be hard for Alex to talk about. He was silently thanking Flynn for being so cool about it. He liked her even more now.

He picked up his phone and texted only Flynn.

**Reggie: Alex is totally crushing hard and he refuses to talk about it. Maybe you can get him to.**

Flynn read the text and then turned her eyes expectantly to where the pink phone hovered in the air, she had a hunch but it wasn’t her place to say anything so she told her own story instead. Hoping that it’d make it easier for Alex to open up.

“This girl I have a crush on… I’ve been into her for years. We used to be friends but now we...are not. I miss her a lot but I can’t bring myself to be nice to her when she’s such a bitch to everyone I love. I hate her stupid gorgeous face.” Flynn sighed and looked up as the pink and red phones moved to her. 

The bed dipped on either side of her and she leaned over toward Alex, hoping that even if he couldn’t feel it, he’d know she was there.  _ I’m going to adopt this girl and no one can stop me.  _ Reggie thought to himself with a smile.

**Alex: He literally crashed into me on a skateboard a month ago on Hollywood Blvd. He’s soooo cute! Long beautiful hair and the most expressive eyes I’ve ever seen. And god! You should see his cheekbones! I was lost the second he took his helmet off.**

Flynn squealed and danced in place. “He sounds gorgeous. Is he nice to you? What’s he like? Have you guys gone on a date yet?”

**Reggie: They screamed in a museum on their first date.** Alex smiled.

**Alex: Yes, we did. He’s so nice. It’s like he can read my mind. He knows when my thoughts are spiraling, or when my anxiety is really bad. He knows how to calm me down and he’s just so chill. I think he feels the same way. I don’t know how someone so...calm? Can be into someone as anxious as me.**

“Just because you have anxiety that somehow makes you less desirable?” Flynn asked. 

**Reggie: I’ve been saying this for years! Own your awesome, Alex!**

Alex laughed. 

**Alex: No, I guess not. He just seems like the polar opposite of me. But I really, really like him.**

“Well it seems like he really, really likes you, too.” Flynn said, looking over to where she thought Alex’s eyes were and smiled.

**Reggie: Well duh! He’d have to be deaf, blind, and dumb not to see what a catch Alex is.**

“See? We all agree and majority rules.” Flynn held her first out towards where Reggie sat on her right and felt the air warm around her hand again. She smiled and mentally congratulated herself on adopting these two new friends. Now if only Luke and Julie could pull themselves together so she could adopt one more.

* * *

Julie had been humming the same song for over a week now and it was driving Luke absolutely crazy. It wasn’t any of the songs she frequently listened to, it wasn’t anything that they had been working on. And most importantly it wasn’t any of the songs she had approached him about writing.

The song had a soft melody, more ballad, than rock anthem. He’d caught snippets of lyrics when she forgot herself.  _ Shining so much brighter...Perfect harmony… We play pretend... _ It was obviously a love song. For Nick, no doubt.

It had seeped into his brain, though and refused to leave. So now, he was stuck humming it, trying to work out the melody on his guitar, hoping to surprise her with a finished instrumental so that maybe she’d show him the lyrics she’d written. Even if it wasn’t for him, he could push his feelings aside long enough to help.

That had been how Luke spent every day while she was in school. It had been a long time since a song had possessed him like this. He both loved and hated it in turns. He was so completely absorbed by it that the phone Flynn had given him had been forgotten on the table. He hadn’t looked at it in a while. Come to think of it, he hadn’t spoken much to Julie since the performance and it was weighing heavy on his mind. 

Luke sighed to himself. The song wasn’t working out in his favor right now. His thoughts had jumbled in his head jumping from Julie, his feelings for her, however unrequited, to the stamp that was going to destroy them all, and to his parents who he could never make amends with. His head felt heavy and his emotions were close to exploding out of him. 

It didn’t happen often but when it did, it touched everyone around him. He wasn’t willing to put Alex or Reggie through that and definitely not Julie who didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of his grief and anger. It wasn’t her fault that they’d valued revenge over their new band. It was their fault that she would have to grieve all over again, this time for three of her friends. His thoughts grew dark and he decided he’d go spend some time with his parents to try and calm the storm in his head.

* * *

Julie had been worrying about Luke all week. He was uncharacteristically quiet. Hadn’t offered to write, or practice, or just hang out in a week. He hadn’t poofed into her room even after she’d asked, hadn’t dug through her dream box, or even searched her out to talk like he usually did. Something wasn’t right and she thought it might have something to do with his parents. 

She knew he was stubborn and if he was already not speaking to her, there was no way he’d talk to her about whatever had been bothering him. She had a clue though, after reading the lyrics to ‘Unsaid Emily’ she had decided to do what she knew he wouldn’t. The song would bring closure to his parents and maybe to him as well. It could only help, even if she was being a huge hypocrite. She’d take his anger if it helped even a little bit.

That was how she found herself standing outside of the Patterson house after school. The folded paper containing the song in her back pocket. It felt like it weighed a ton. Julie paced in front of the door, preparing herself to ring the doorbell. Talking herself into and out of the plan she had thought up.

She heard the sound of someone poofing in and turned to find the last person she was ready to see right now.

“Luke!” Oh he was going to kill her for this. She knew it was an absolute invasion of privacy but she was trying to help.  _ The road to hell… _ She thought to herself.

“Julie? What are you doing here?” He’d been crying. His eyes were puffy and his nose red. Her heart broke for him.

“Okay look...I just wanted to know more about you, you know, just curious. Um… So I came here… a couple of weeks ago, on your birthday.” She looked down to her shoes, not willing to look him in the eye.

“You were spying on me? Even after all of your speeches about boundaries? You were spying on me.” He looked less angry and more disappointed. Her heart hurt, having that look directed at her.

“I’m sorry! It was wrong. But I’m worried about you.” And she was. She was so worried. He hadn’t been himself and the longer it went on, the more her worry grew.

“Well you don’t have to be.” Something in his eyes shuttered and she knew he had blocked himself off from her. He was refusing the conversation but she could be just as stubborn. He wasn’t going to shut her out, especially not right now.

“I know how hard it is when you want to talk to someone you love and can’t. I feel that way every day.” Her voice was pleading for him to understand. To trust her like she trusted him.

“I don’t even know what I’d say to her, even if she could hear me.” His eyes filled with tears again and all she wanted to do was hug him. She stepped forward but held herself back knowing she wouldn’t be able to handle the heartbreak of passing right through him, not in this moment at least.

“Yes you do! You’ve already said it.” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the song, showing it to him. “Trust me.” 

His eyes were intense on her now, whatever walls he’d put up crumbled and she gave him a soft smile. Luke moved to the doorbell, took a deep breath he didn’t need, and pressed. The sound rang out and she could hear the footsteps of someone coming towards them.

Julie couldn’t believe she was about to do this. She was nervous and second guessing her plan but the thought of being able to bridge at least some of the distance between Luke and his parents calmed her. It would all be worth it if she could bring them some peace.

A tall thin man answered the door, black rimmed glasses framing his eyes. She could see the resemblance and was sure his smile would match the one she so loved on Luke.

“Hi. I’m Julie. Um… I believe you had a son named Luke?” She felt the air stir behind her, warm and reassuring and she knew Luke was leaning in over her shoulder.

“Yes, that’s right. And you are?” He asked. She couldn’t imagine how it would feel to have a stranger show up at your door asking about a son that had died twenty five years ago. She steeled herself and looked him in the eyes.

“I came across this song that he wrote and figured you might be interested?” Luke’s dad looked almost scared as he looked down at the paper in her hand and back up to her face.

“Um...Uh, please...please come in. I’m...I’m Mitch.” He moved back and pulled the door further open with him. Julie shook his hand and followed him. She could hear Luke breathing heavy behind her.

“Nice to meet you.” She turned to close the door and saw Luke hesitate. She widened her eyes, silently telling him to follow her.

Mitch offered Julie a drink but she found herself distracted by a picture on their side table. A chubby toddler looked back at her. The bright blue eyes, achingly familiar with floppy brown hair in his eyes, she smiled.

“Is this your son?” Mitch smiled and looked at the photo seemingly remembering the day the picture was taken.

“Yeah, that’s Luke. When he was two.” Julie glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and found Luke looking at the picture, a single tear making its way down his face.

She put the picture back where she found it and turned back to Mitch. 

“Do you have any other children?” His smile faltered and then disappeared.

“No.” He smiled again, this one sad. Julie mentally kicked herself for asking.

A woman walked in, a bright kind smile on her face. She looked to Julie and then to Mitch.

“Did I hear the doorbell?” This must be Emily. Julie stood up straighter, the resemblance between mother and son taking her breath away for a moment. She cleared her throat, readying herself for what she had to do.

“Hi, hon. This is Julie. She lives in the house where Luke and the band rehearsed. She was just telling me she found a song that Luke wrote.” Emily looked at her then. Hope shining in her eyes. 

“It’s a song about a girl named Emily?” Both parents' eyes widened. And Emily reached out.

“I’m Emily.” Her voice shook and the statement came out in a whisper. Julie handed the paper to her.

“Then I think your son may have written this song for you.” Julie heard Luke sniffle and clear his throat. 

As Emily read, Luke sang along and Julie’s heart broke all at once. She got angry at how unfair the universe was. Taking three boys away from their families at such a young age. They had so much life to live, so much left to do and the universe had ripped them away. No closure, no apologies, no chance to make anything right. At least she had gotten to say goodbye, to tell her mother how much she loved her before she had died. None of her boys had had the chance.

_ First things first _

_ We start the scene in reverse _

_ All of the lines rehearsed  _

_ Disappeared from my mind…. _

The tears escaped and now Julie was crying too. She’d never read the lyrics fully after Luke had told her not to. Either not wanting to invade his privacy or wanting to spare herself the pain she knew was in the words. 

_ When things got loud _

_ One of us running out  _

_ I should have turned around _

_ But I had too much pride _

His voice was cracking on the words, the pain dripping from every line and all Julie wanted was to hold his hand through it.  _ Stupid ghostly rules. Stupid supernatural restrictions.  _ She thought to herself.

_ No time for goodbyes _

_ Didn’t get to apologize _

_ Pieces of a clock that lies broken _

_ If I could take us back _

_ If I could just do that _

_ And write in every empty space _

_ The words ‘I love you’ in replace _

_ Them maybe time would not erase me _

Julie was close to sobbing now. Emily had her hand over her mouth crying silently and Mitch was holding her other hand, reading the words their son had written almost three decades ago. Luke, her beautiful, broken, talented Luke was barely keeping his voice steady enough to keep singing.

_ If you could only know _

_ I’d never let you go _

_ And the words I most regret _

_ All the ones I never meant to leave _

_ Unsaid Emily _

Luke brought the song to a close and she turned slightly to offer him whatever comfort she could before turning back to his parents who were still looking at the paper. 

“Thank you. You have no idea…” Mitch and Emily were clutching at each other, softly crying but with sad smiles on their faces. Julie took a deep breath to steady herself.

“I write music in the same room that he did. I can tell you that it is a magical, happy place.” They smiled brighter and hugged tighter.

“That is so nice to know.” Mitch answered.

“I know he was only seventeen when he… But he lived doing the one thing he was born to do. Not many people find that but Luke did. He was lucky.” She heard him sniffle and then poof out. 

She hoped he was waiting for her outside. He needed to talk it through and she was prepared to force it now.

She said goodbye to his parents and made her way outside only to be caught off guard. She was alone and Luke was nowhere to be found. She looked around and then pulled out her phone. If he wasn’t here then he was probably at the studio with Alex and Reggie. She ordered an Uber to take her home.

* * *

Flynn, Alex and Reggie were hanging out in the studio waiting for Luke and Julie to get back. Flynn knew where they were but she didn’t know if it was her place to say so she just told the boys that she’d wait with them. She was itching to hear some new music and what better time than a Friday night.

**Alex: Luke just got back. He’s not with Julie. Says he had to get out of there. He looks bad. Something happened.**

Flynn read the text with a frown and looked around. 

“I’m going to hang out on the porch and wait for Julie. I’ll come back with her for band practice.” Flynn walked out, leaving the boys and made her way to the porch. Texting Julie to find out where she was and what had happened.

**Julie: I’m preparing for a blow out. I don’t think he appreciated me sticking my nose in his business. I’m omw home.**

**Flynn: I think he’s just hurting. This is 25 years of pain that has been dug up for his parents and for him I’m sure it’s still pretty fresh. Try to remember, no matter what he says, that he’s hurting. A lot.**

**Julie: I know. I just wish he’d let me in.**

**Flynn: Well I’m here for you and the boys are with him now. I’m waiting on the porch. Come get me before you go in. I’ll be your emotional support.**

**Julie: Biffle Goals <3**

Flynn shut off her phone screen and mentally prepared herself for a one sided blowout. She hoped that at least one of the boys would be able to text her Luke’s side of the conversation so she could offer Julie whatever support she needed.

* * *

“Are you okay? What happened.” Alex stepped in front of Luke, placing his hands on either side of his face to get a closer look. Reggie sat on the couch, watching them with a frown firmly in place.

“I’m fine. Julie just caught me off guard is all. She gave Unsaid Emily to my mom.” Luke was looking down while he was speaking, aiming his answers at the floor. Alex and Reggie exchanged uneasy glances.

“And how do you feel about that?” Alex asked, his therapist voice loud and clear. Luke laughed but without any actual humor in it, it sounded hollow.

“Pissed. Sad. Relieved. Mostly angry though. She had no right.” His voice rose as he went on until he shouted the last words.

“You mean kind of how she felt every time you went through her dream box?” Reggie. Poor sweet Reggie had no idea how that statement would set Luke off. He flinched when Luke turned on him.

“I never stole her songs and showed them to people! I’m not going to take her new little love song and show it to Nick!” Luke was screaming in Reggie’s face now with his back to the studio doors. He therefore didn’t see Julie and Flynn walk in. 

“Excuse me?! Do you think I did this for me?” Julie had stomped over to him and had her finger in his face. He whipped around to face her and brought his own finger up to her.

“Well it wasn’t for me! If it was, you would have talked to me first!”

**Alex to Flynn & The Smart Ones: Pull up a chair and get ready for the show. This is going to be bad. I’ve never seen him like this.**

**Flynn: Keep me in the loop. What’s he saying?**

**Reggie: Julie should have talked to him first before going to his parents.**

Flynn snorted, knowing that that would have gone just as badly as this whole situation was now.

“Oh you mean how I’ve been trying to talk to you for a week? Should I have done it while you were avoiding me? Or how about when you refused to come to my room when I asked you to? Or how about when I waited until two in the morning for you to show up and you never did?” If Luke had been solid, Julie would have punched him.

“What does it matter? It’s not like you care! You have the perfect little dance partner,  _ Nick _ . What could you possibly need from me” Ah, so here was the problem. Flynn read the conversation and her eyes widened.

**Flynn: I hope you boys have your money ready. I think we’re about to watch THE blow out.**

Flynn, Alex, and Reggie put their phones down and paid attention to what was happening in front of them. Julie’s eyes got impossibly wider and her mouth hung open. Flynn knew this spelled disaster. Julie was gathering her thoughts and Luke was woefully underprepared for what was coming.

“Are you actually out of your mind? Whose in possession of the brain cell today? Because it’s obviously not you!” She was yelling now, her finger was shaking where it was pointed at Luke’s face.

“You wrote him a love song! A song you refuse to share with the class. You’ve never hidden music from me. So why this song if not because it’s for someone else.” Luke had no idea how they had gotten here, let alone why it was making him so angry.  _ Maybe not angry, definitely jealous though.  _ Luke thought.

“You really are the dumbest person I’ve ever met. If you can’t see it, I’m not going to spell it out for you.” Julie turned, ready to leave the studio and go up to her room where she could bitch to Flynn about how stupid he was. Luke wasn’t going to let her leave so he poofed in front of her, blocking her path.

“I’m dumb?! At least I didn’t ignore you for an entire performance because my stupid crush was in the audience.” Julie laughed at that, sarcastic and spiteful.

“The song is for you! I wrote it for you! About us! You and me! Nick isn’t my crush, I don’t even care about him like that anymore. It’s been you! Are you happy now? Are you proud of yourself?” She shook her head, disappointment clear in her eyes. Luke never wanted to see that look directed at him ever again. 

**Alex to Flynn & The Smart Ones: Pay up, buddies.**

“I have to go. I can’t do this right now.” She never got to make it out of the studio because at that moment all three of her boys were rocked by a bright purple jolt sending Luke to the ground and Alex and Reggie clutching at their chests on the couch.

“What the hell was that?!” Julie was on her knees in front of Luke, watching his face contort in pain.

“We have something we need to tell you.” Reggie spoke softly, his eyes were full of tears and so were Alex’s. Her stomach sank as she looked over to Flynn who only looked confused.  _ Right, she can’t see them.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil Cackle but in the style of Reggie imitating Caleb* See you tomorrow for the conclusion of the first fic I've ever finished LOL 
> 
> P.S. It might end up 5 chapters instead of 4


	4. Stand Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Julie is our Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got away from me...again. This is the longest chapter so far and it kicked my ass every step of the way. It's 5 chapters now and it's going to (hopefully) stay that way. I love these characters with all my heart and they'll forever live rent free in my mind.

“We have something we need to tell you.” Reggie spoke softly, his eyes were full of tears and so were Alex’s.

“Tell me what? What’s going on?” She turned her eyes expectantly to Luke, waiting for an answer he really didn’t want to give. Flynn remained silent in her seat waiting for Julie to fill her in.

“The night of the dance… We went to find a ghost that was supposed to make us visible to lifers. Instead he cursed us. Those jolts will destroy us unless we agree to play in his house band for eternity.” Alex explained. Luke kept his eyes down. Unwilling to bring her wrath back to him as he tried to catch his breath following the worst jolt so far.

“But we figured out, thanks to Willie, that we have unfinished business. If we can play the Orpheum, we’ll be able to cross over and at least that way, we’ll survive...somehow.” Luke still couldn’t look her in the eyes. After everything they said, the confessions that spilled out of her lips, he could not stomach the pain he’d see there.

“Cross over? You mean like what? Go to heaven?” Her voice was shaking now.

“Yeah…” His voice was so low she had to strain to hear him.

“So it’s either you cross over, join his house band for eternity, or be destroyed by those jolts? That’s just great.” Julie let out a sob, stood up and ran back to the house and up to her room where she let the tears go freely. 

**Flynn to JATP PR Team: Don’t follow. I got this. You guys figure out how to get this unfinished business on the road.**

**Alex: I’ll go find Willie, maybe he can help.**

**Reggie: I got Luke. Take care of our girl, Flynn.**

Flynn nodded and rushed out after Julie, having read the conversation through text thanks to Alex. Alex poofed out to go look for Willie.

Reggie slowly walked over to the spot where Luke was still on the floor. He was crying silently, clutching his head and mumbling to himself.  _ All my fault, always my fault. _

Reggie thought that was ridiculous, hadn’t all three of them decided to go to Caleb? Hadn’t all three of them lost track of time and flaked on Julie? This was on all of their shoulders and it drove him crazy that Luke constantly tried to shoulder everything for them. 

“We’re going to figure this out. It can’t end like this. Not after everything we’ve been through. Not after everything  _ she’s _ been through.” Reggie placed his hands on Luke's shoulders, trying to get his best friend to look at him.

“I ruin everything.” Luke surged forward and buried his face in Reggie’s chest as he sobbed. Reggie wrapped his arms around him, trying to offer as much comfort as he could.

“I don’t think you ruined anything. You could stand to be less stubborn, but ruin everything? Nah. Not Luke of Sunset Curve fame. Definitely not Luke of Julie and the Phantoms. If you had, Julie would never have written you your own love song.” Oh, he forgot they’d been there for that. Luke cringed to himself, hoping he’d have enough time to at least let her know that he loved her, before they ceased to exist that was.

“There’s something bigger at play here. I have to believe that. Death was supposed to be the end, but it wasn’t. There has to be a reason for that.” Reggie had backed up now, holding Luke’s face in his hands and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“We’re going to play the Orpheum. We’re going to cross over, as much as we don’t want to and we’re going to watch Julie become the star she’s meant to be, okay?” Luke nodded even though his heart sank. 

He didn’t want to cross over. He wanted to continue making music with these people. He wanted to hang out with Flynn. He wanted to watch the relationship blossom between Alex and Willie. He wanted Reggie to find happiness. He wanted so much but as always, he never got what he wanted.

* * *

Flynn made her way up to Julie’s room, silently thanking the universe that Ray and Carlos weren’t home yet. She let herself in to find her best friend on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, and sobbing into it. 

_ Oh. Beautiful, sweet Julie. She doesn’t deserve to go through this again. I’m not sure I could pull her out of this again. It’s only been a year. _

She made her way over to the bed and sat down, running her hand over Julies back. She didn’t have the words yet but the least she could offer was comfort.

“Don’t come too close. Anyone I seem to care about disappears.” It came out garbled due to her stuffy nose and the tears still running down her face.

“You can’t get rid of me, I’m like the crazy glue of best friends.” Flynn got up and started folding and putting Rose’s clothes back in the chest at the foot of the bed just to have something to do with her hands.

“I just don’t get it. Just when my life starts to get good. Great friend, great band, great guy...Then BAM. All gone.” Julie threw her hands up as if to signify an explosion.

“I seriously don’t know why this is all happening to you, but I have faith that it’s all going to work out for the best.” Flynn said as she went back to the chest.

“You don’t have to do that.” Julie said with a sigh.

“I know, but I get to check out all of your mom’s awesome stuff!” Flynn dug around trying to get everything organized when a sparkly shirt caught her eye. She’d never seen it before so she pulled it out to get a better look.

“Whoa! Did you know this was in here?” Flynn held up a white shirt, the sunset curve logo splashed on the front with crystals surrounding the emblem.

“What the hell?!” Julie stood up to grab it out of her hands.

“Where do you think she got it?” Flynn asked. 

“I don’t know, the guys said they didn’t know my mom. Why would they lie?” Julie’s thoughts were spinning now. On top of everything that had happened today, now she had to deal with them lying to her?

“Maybe they didn’t! Maybe she knew them! She could have been a fan!” Puzzle pieces were falling into place now. Connections and signs lighting up in her head.

“They were playing the Hollywood club scene around then.” That could be the case. Her mom had loved rock, it was completely possible that she had seen them perform, maybe even at the book club Luke had mentioned. She smiled at the picture that was painted in her head.

“Oh my gosh! What if you were right? What if the guys are connected to your mom? Through music or something!” Flynn was talking fast now, ideas forming in her head.

“Think about it! They were the ones who made you want to sing again. Maybe she knew they could help you! Maybe she couldn’t contact you herself so she had to send them.” Yes! It made sense. If anything about this entire situation made any kind of sense.

“So you mean to tell me that my mom is out there somewhere planning all of this?” Julie sounded skeptical and Flynn thought she had a lot of nerve for someone who regularly spoke to the dead.

“You’ve been through these clothes how many times? Took everything out and put it all back and never found this shirt? Why now? This is another sign! I’m just saying, it’s not over, Julie.” 

“Really? Signs?” Julie wasn’t convinced. Her brain was too busy convincing her that her life was about to collapse in on itself.

“You’re in a ghost band...It’s a crazy world.” Flynn made a face. For a girl who was so smart, Julie could be incredibly dumb sometimes.

“Look...You’re gonna lose them no matter what. And it sucks. But they helped bring  _ you  _ back to life. Now it’s your turn to help them. They have to cross over. There’s no other option. Let them go.” Julie was crying again and Flynn felt herself tear up too.

If she would miss them after only having a relationship with them for about a week and only through text, she couldn’t imagine how much pain it was causing Julie.

* * *

Julie walked into the studio to find Reggie sitting on the couch, Luke’s head on his lap while he gently ran his fingers through Luke’s hair. They looked bad, like they had accepted that they would cease to exist soon and decided to just let it happen. Julie was suddenly mad. 

“Snap out of it!” the sound of her voice startled Luke who jumped and then fell off of the couch. He looked back up at her, sad puppy eyes, all puffy and red and her heart broke even more. She didn’t know that was possible.

“Jeez, I think you broke Luke.” Reggie looked at her. He had been crying too.

“Do you want to cross over or not?” They didn’t answer. Just sat and looked at her as if the weight of the world was bearing down on them, and maybe it was, but they were better than this, she knew that.

“Get it together!” Both boys looked down at their hands.

“They’re never gonna let us play the Orpheum.” Luke said.

“We’re nobody. Less than nobody, we have  _ no bodies. _ ” Reggie followed up.

“Someone once told me that you don’t ask for permission, you book gigs by doing.” Luke smirked, remembering the night he had given her Bright.

“That was me.” Reggie said, trying to lighten the moment.

“No it wasn’t” Julie and Luke said at the same time.

“We were brought together for a reason: To help each other.”

“Yeah but like Luke said. People don’t play the Orpheum because they want to.” Reggie said.

“People don’t. But ghosts do.” Julie was smiling now. The beginning of a plan forming in her head. She pulled out her phone and texted Alex after doing some quick googling.

**Julie to JATP PR Team: Alex! Downslide is opening for Panic! Tomorrow night at the Orpheum, you think you and Willie can get us that spot? They’re in Vegas for a show tonight.**

**Alex: Willie says to leave it to him. He’ll have news for us tomorrow morning. Tell the guys to be ready.**

**Flynn: I knew you guys would pull through!**

**Reggie: I’m going to miss you guys. So much.**

Luke smiled down at the phone watching the conversation. Julie and Reggie smiled sadly. She really didn’t want to let them go but what choice did she have?

* * *

The morning dawned grey and overcast, a perfect mirror to her mood. How was one supposed to get out of bed knowing one was about to lose three of the most important people in one's life? Julie had no answer so she got out of bed, got ready for the day, and walked out to the empty studio.

The boys had already left to meet Willie and all she could do was wait. She sat down at the piano with her song book and opened to Perfect Harmony. She wanted to show it to Luke before it was too late. She didn’t want there to be anything left unsaid between them. There was so much to talk about but so little time left. They’d be gone by midnight. Julie had never hated the story of Cinderella more.  _ Maybe I’ll turn into a pumpkin by midnight.  _ She thought to herself.

She started playing. Singing along with the lyrics she’d already had. They’d have to do, an unfinished song was better than nothing at all.

_ Here in front of me _

_ Shining so much brighter than I have ever seen _

_ Life can be so mean _

_ But when he goes _

_ I know he doesn’t leave _

She couldn’t do it. The lyrics were hitting too close to home and her eyes were filling with tears. She couldn’t sing if she was choking on the lump in her throat.

“ _ Mija,  _ are you okay? What’s wrong?” Ray had walked over when he heard the piano, hoping to hear her play but it was obvious that his baby girl was hurting and that hurt him.

Julie looked up. Trying to figure out what story to tell this time but she couldn’t do it anymore. Not when she was going to lose them. So she started talking. She talked, and talked, and talked while Ray sat himself next to her on the piano bench.

Letting the truth finally break through the lies, she told him everything. About the night they’d literally dropped into the studio, to last night when she and Luke had screamed at each other. Finally, she told him about the curse, the jolts, and about how she was going to lose yet more people she cared about. She even told him about how Reggie had loved hanging out with him, even if Ray had no idea he was there.

Now, Ray was a logical man. He had also been raised with superstitions. Spirits being one of them. Guardian angels, another. He wanted to think she was lying, or hallucinating but somehow he couldn’t. It made too much sense. 

The excuses, the projector that he knew was nothing more than a glorified flashlight. All of the times he’d walked in on her talking to herself, the way the “holograms” were able to see her and interact with her during a show which he knew was impossible even with the best technology.

It just all fit together perfectly, so he had no choice but to believe it. He thought of Rose and wondered if she’d had anything to do with it. She probably had, she had told him, before she passed, that she would always be watching out for them.

“So do you think you guys will get into the Orpheum? Should I call your Tia and get Carlos out of practice tonight? You know they’d want to see you perform on that stage.” Ray put his arm around her, pulling her close. He smiled when she looked up at him in shock.

“You believe me? I thought for sure you’d send me back to Dr. Turner.” He laughed. 

“Of course I believe you, mija. It makes a lot more sense then ‘They’re holograms’. I work with cameras, you know? I can’t believe you thought I’d buy that. I was just waiting for you to be ready to tell me the truth.” He squeezed her closer as she let out a sob.

“Honey, you have to let them go. They saved you, now it’s your turn.” Julie laughed.

“Flynn said the same thing.” 

“I always knew she was smart.” Ray lifted his finger and held it out to her she wrapped hers around it and held on.

“I love you, papi.” She smiled at him, her heart feeling just a tad lighter.

“I love you too. I’m going to go call the coach and your Tia. I can’t wait to watch you kill it tonight.” He got up and walked out. Leaving Julie to wait for her ghosts.

* * *

Luke, Reggie, and Alex waited impatiently outside of the Orpheum where Willie had told them he’d meet them.

“He should be here by now. You think he got caught? What if Caleb got to him first. Oh my god, what if we got him destroyed?” Alex was pacing back and forth in front of them, his hands in his hair and his head tilted down. 

“Whoa, Hotdog. I’m right here.” Alex’s head jerked up to look at him while Luke and Reggie exchanged a sad smile. Nothing about this was okay. Too many people were going to be hurt by it all and they all felt powerless to stop it.

“Willie!” Alex threw his arms around the other boy, hugging him close. “Are you okay? Did it work?” The boys were jolted at that moment causing Alex to bend over while Willie pulled him closer. Luke and Reggie had doubled over, groaning.

“Well, when the band wakes up, they’re gonna find their bus two hundred miles outside of Vegas with no chance of getting back in time.” Willie was smiling now, turning around to show them the jacket he had stolen from the band's bus.

“And that means there’s probably a promoter upstairs right about now freaking out.” Luke said while giving Willie a high five.

“Nah. This is Hollywood, man, I’m sure he’s being  _ very  _ professional.” Willie said with a laugh. Alex stepped closer to Willie. He’d have to say goodbye now, he knew.  _ God, I really don’t want to.  _ Alex thought. Luke and Reggie walked away to give them some privacy.

“I know how much you’re risking. Thank you, Willie.” Alex was tearing again. 

“I told you, Alex. I’d do anything for you” Alex nodded and threw himself into Willie’s arms again, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing deep. Trying to cement the smell of him into his memory. 

“I’m going to miss you, so much.” He whispered it, speaking more to himself than Willie but he had heard anyway.

“Me too.” And then he pulled Alex’s head up and pressed his lips firmly over Alex’s. 

Alex thought he might have already crossed over for how right it felt. There’d been other kisses in his life but none of them meant more to him than this one. It was an ‘I love you.’ but it was also a ‘Goodbye’. Alex and Willie sobbed into the kiss at the same time and pulled away.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Alex spoke.

“You’d better get out of here before Caleb catches you with us.” Alex said.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around...Hot Dog.” Willie laughed and Alex returned the smile, not quite reaching his eyes. Willie dropped his skateboard and sped away. Alex watching him go. He turned back to his best friends.

“Well, what are you waiting for? We have a gig to book!” All three of them laughed and poofed upstairs to the promoters office.

* * *

“William. Where have you been?” Caleb was seated at the edge of the stage, his eyes hard as he looked over Willie, noticing the new jacket.

“Oh um...Just skating...around.” It was a lie. They both knew it. Caleb had little spies everywhere and Willie knew he’d be caught the second he’d agreed to help them. He had his own debts to pay though.

“Skating, huh? A little birdie told me that you were out helping a certain band get one over on me. That wouldn’t be true, would it, William?” Caleb was smirking now and Willie knew that there was no getting out of this now. He’d take his punishment, if only to spare Alex and his friends from the life he’d been living for forty years.

“I was...You have enough power. Let them go, they won’t be around to challenge you anyway. They’re going to cross over.” Willie regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. As soon as Caleb’s mouth turned up in a sinister grin. 

The man snapped his finger and Willie felt a sharp stabbing in his wrists, they glowed purple and then faded.

“You’re no longer allowed to leave the club. Make yourself comfortable, this is all you’re ever going to see.” He swept his arms out in a grand gesture, as if there was nothing else Willie would ever need. 

Caleb poofed out in a burst of bright purple light. Willie tried to follow, knowing he wouldn’t be able to. He screamed and collapsed to the floor. He just hoped the guys were powerful enough to resist whatever Caleb tried to do to them.

* * *

After the band had celebrated the phone call from the Orpheum, Julie had ran back to the house to get ready for the performance. While the boys decided on the song. She had said she trusted them to pick the perfect one.

“I was thinking we’d go with Stand Tall. What do you guys think?”

“Perfect.”

“Sounds good.” Reggies voice sounded anything but good.

“Sounds Good? Dude I wanna hear “It sounds awesome. I know this isn’t how we wanted things to work out but we gotta be all in tonight. This is our second chance, most people don’t even get a first!” Luke was so passionate that it made Reggie feel even worse.

“I know, okay? But...Do we even know what’s on the other side when we cross over? Do we even get to hang together? You guys are the only family I have. It’s bad enough we have to leave Julie, What if we can’t even be together?” Luke's heart broke listening to him. Alex’s face had contorted in pain.

“Yeah, I mean I don’t know what's going to happen either but it’s not like we have a choice.” Alex put his hand on Reggie’s shoulder trying to offer some semblance of comfort.

They were rocked by another jolt, this one worse than all the others before it. 

“I’m pretty sure we do, and it rhymes with the Hollywood Ghost Club.” Reggie said while rubbing at his wrist where the jolt had shocked them.

Julie chose that moment to walk in carrying a garment bag over her shoulder.

“Are you ready?” She looked at them and saw how they held their wrists, how Alex had his hand over his chest, rubbing away the pain.

“It happened again didn’t it?” She was looking at them like she was gonna lose them, and Luke thought that was worse than when her eyes had been full of disappointment. 

She was clearly trying to stay strong for them and he wished she wouldn’t. He wished he could hold her and comfort her but he would have to make do with what they had been given, however unfair it might be. 

“Yeah, we just got rocked pretty hard.” Alex answered her.

“Pretty sure I ghost peed a little.” Reggie, always the comic relief, brought a smile to all three of their faces.

“Luke, Can I talk to you for a second?” He wasn’t expecting that. Not after the fight they’d had but it’s not like he would say no. He looked back at the guys and then nodded to her. Stepping over to where she was standing by the studio doors.

She stepped closer, into his space so that he could feel her breath tickling his chin as she looked up at him through her lashes. He’d never wanted to kiss her more than he did at that moment. 

Julie forgot for a second why she had asked him to talk. With him so close and staring so intently into her eyes, her brain had turned to jello, she was surprised it wasn’t leaking out of her ears.

“What’s up?” His voice had taken on a husky quality and he cleared his throat waiting for her answer.

“Can you do me a favor? Well...Two favors.” Her voice had that same tone to it, it made his mouth go dry.

“Anything, Julie. You know that.” She exhaled heavily and looked back up.

“When you cross over, if...if you happen to see my mom. Can you tell her I love her? And thank her for bringing you to me.” She was crying again. God, she wished she could stop crying for five minutes but so far she hadn’t been able to.

“Yeah, I will.” They stood there again, just staring at each other for a few minutes until he remembered that she had asked for two favors.

“You said there were two favors?” He smiled at her when her eyes widened and she reached into her back pocket, pulling out a piece of paper.

“This is...This is  _ the  _ song. I wanted you to see it. Before… but not right now. Read it after I leave. Please.” He took the song from her hand as if it were the most priceless possession he’d ever own and just nodded.

“Band circle?” She nodded back and they made their way over to Alex and Reggie as they gathered.

“We don’t know what brought us here but what we do know is… You’re a star, Julie. And just because this is our last night together, it doesn’t mean we won’t be watching you from above...or…” he tilted his head down, pointing at the floor. She laughed at that, rolling her eyes. Alex and Reggie simply shook their heads and waited for him to continue.

“Now let’s go rock this show. Let’s give them a night they’ll be talking about till the sun comes up. Legends on three.”

“One”

“Two”

“Three”

“Legends!”

Julie walked to the doors when she heard her father honk his horn but turned back to look at them one last time before she left. She wanted to burn the image of them into her memory. She hoped she would never forget them. She smiled softly, letting the tears go and then walked out to the car, never noticing Carlos hiding behind the heavy doors.

“Alright, boy band! Have a good show!” Carlos clapped his hands smiling widely at the empty air in front of him. The car horn went off again and he squinted his eyes giving the boys a serious look. Even if he was looking in the wrong direction.

“How did he find out about us?” Reggie asked. Before Alex could answer Luke spoke up.

“It doesn’t matter. After tonight we’re not coming back here anyway.” Luke said. The sad smile back in place.

“And where is it that you think you’re going?” Caleb sat on the piano looking like the cover model of a 1920’s mens clothing catalog.  _ God, did he have any idea how stupid he looked?  _ Luke thought.

“What are you doing here?” Luke had moved to stand in front of Alex and Reggie who shrunk in on himself.

“Such hostility. I’m just here to congratulate you on your big night. Not everyone gets to play the Orpheum!” Everything about him was rubbing Luke wrong. He’d never wanted to hit someone as much as he wanted to punch that smirk off of Caleb’s face.

“No! No. We know it’s your stamp that's hurting us.” Luke was in his face now, keeping his attention on him so that he wouldn’t focus on Alex and Reggie.

“Hmmm. William has done some talking, huh?” Luke ignored that.

“We already told you, we have a band. We don’t wanna join your little club.”

“And you can’t make us, either….Sir.” God, Luke wished Alex would have kept his mouth shut.

“Right, you’re crossing over tonight. So exciting! Funny thing about the crossover, no one really knows what's waiting on the other side. But I know what’s happening on this side.” Caleb smiled again, all sinister and foreboding. 

He brought his palm up to his lips and blew them a kiss. All three of the boys poofed out, Caleb’s magic forcing them to the Hollywood Ghost Club. Caleb crackled to himself and followed.

The boys found themselves backstage. Dressed in new high end clothes. Luke in a navy suit complete with suffocating bow tie. Alex in a powder pink suit and a flower in place of a pocket square. Luke looked closer, the flower was a small dahlia. He smiled to himself. Even when she wasn’t, Julie was still with them.

Reggie donned a red suit with black butterflies littered throughout. Luke couldn’t help but take it as a sign. A dahlia and butterflies? What were the odds that two of the most important symbols to Julie would be on their person? They had their instruments with them, Alex clutching his drumsticks tightly enough to turn his knuckles white.

Caleb postured around. Waxed poetic about how everything they wanted was on his stage. He could give them all of it... _ blah blah blah.  _ The boys had no interest in hearing him speak and therefore blocked him out until his magic forced them onstage. 

The music weaving between them like a spell as Alex beat out a perfect drum solo. Reggie went next, his bass playing along against his will. When it was Luke’s turn, he tried to fight it as much as he could. He felt his strength draining as he tried to resist the pull of the music. 

This wasn’t right, this music wasn’t theirs, and it damn sure wasn’t Julie’s. Nothing about this was right and as Luke let his guitar sing, he fought with everything in him to get back to her. Alex and Reggie were fighting too, he could see a light sweat breaking out on their foreheads.  _ C’mon boys, fight it. _

Suddenly he felt a pull in his chest, he looked down and then back to the boys, both of which were looking down too. He watched as Alex poofed out first, then Reggie, and finally he was the only one left. He followed the pull, tugged on it but resisting Caleb had weakened him and he was finding it hard to poof out like usual. The last thing he saw was Caleb’s furious face, hands reaching for him.

* * *

Julie was panicking. They should have been there by now. They wouldn’t have stood her up again, not tonight, not ever again. She knew in her heart that they must have run out of time. She was too late to save them and now they were just...gone.

“You don’t think they took Caleb up on his offer, do you?” Flynn was trying to find some silver lining but it did nothing for her. 

“They’re gone. They were getting those jolts pretty bad as I was leaving. We must have run out of time. They’re gone, and I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Flynn watched as her best friend's face crumpled and she collapsed on the couch. There was a knock on the door.

“Julie, it’s time!” The stagehand called out. She couldn’t do this. Not without them. She couldn’t get up on that stage and sing the words Luke had written. She couldn’t go out there knowing Alex wouldn’t be behind her and Reggie wouldn’t be smiling at her as he played. She just couldn’t.

So she did the one thing her brain was screaming for her to do. She ran. Out the door, towards the back exit, and out into the alley behind the club. She stood there for a minute, sniffling and looking up to the sky.

“I don’t know if you can hear me, mom, but...I can’t handle it. Flynn says you’re supposed to be behind everything, but I don’t know. If I was supposed to help the guys, I didn’t. They’re gone and I’m so sorry. They were my friends, my band...my family.” She forced the words through her sobs, hoping with all of her heart that they were reaching her mother, wherever she was.

“Why can’t you just come pick me up...and hold me in your arms? Tell me everything is going to be okay. That I’m going to get through it. And that even though they’re not here with me, they’re still up there with you. I just wish you were here.” She continued to cry, looking down at the dirty pavement until a woman stopped next to her and handed her a flower. A bright purple dahlia.

Julie took it in her hands, tenderly, as if it would break and hugged it to her chest. She smiled and then wiped her face. She could do this, her mother was with her.

Julie steeled herself and walked back in, the flower still clutched tightly in her hand. She climbed the stairs to the stage and walked over to the piano waiting for her there. The empty stage making her heart twinge.

“Hi. I’m Julie. Tonight, I’d like to dedicate this song to my mom who’s been there with me every time I’ve played, and thank her for not giving up on me. I’d also like to dedicate this performance to three special friends...who have changed my life completely, who have brought music back to me. It was their dream to play here so...this is for them. This song is for anyone who’s lost their way. Step into your greatness, stand tall.” She placed the mic back into the holder and readied herself.

_ Don’t blink _

_ No I don’t wanna miss it _

_ One thing _

_ And it’s back to the beginning _

_ Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep going on never look back _

_ And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I’ve tried for one more night _

_ Light a fire in my eyes _

_ I’m going out of my mind _

_ Whatever happens even if I'm the last standing _

_ I’ma stand tall I’ma stand tall _

_ Whatever happens even when everything’s down _

_ I’ma Stand tall I’ma stand tall _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ Cause I gotta catch that feeling _

_ Whatever happens  _

_ Even if I’m the last standing _

_ I’ma stand tall, I’ma stand tall _

She was belting now, letting all of her emotions bleed out into the song. If they couldn’t be with her then she’d sing loud enough for them to hear her, because she had to believe that they were somewhere.

She felt it through her body as the drums kicked in and she looked over to see Alex smiling at her. She almost lost the threads of the song with the sheer amount of happiness coursing through her. Reggie popped in next, bringing the bass with him and she had to physically stop herself from rushing in to hug him. He was smiling at her too and now she was crying... _ again. _

_ Right now _

_ I’m loving every minute _

_ Hands down can't let myself forget it, no _

_ Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep holding on, never look back _

_ And it’s one, two, three, four times _

_ That I’ve tried for one more night _

_ Light a fire in my eyes _

She heard the guitar kick in, flickering in and out and looked over. It looked like Luke was fighting against whatever was keeping him away. She looked over to Alex and Reggie who were exchanging worried glances. He finally became solid and she thought she might never breathe again. If she died right now, it would have all been worth it.

_ I’m going out of my mind _

_ Whatever happens  _

_ Even if I’m the last standing _

_ I’ma stand tall, I’ma stand tall _

He’d never looked more beautiful than he did in that very moment. She grabbed her mic and ran to center stage to rock out with them one more time. The music took her over, mind, body, and soul. She wasn’t even in control anymore and if this was how it felt to sing with them, then she’d never sing another note again, if only to always keep this memory fresh in her mind for as long as possible. It was all she’d be left with, after all.

All too soon, the song was drawing to a close and she found herself at the front of the stage. Reggie to her right, Luke to her left, and Alex on Luke’s other side. Luke leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“We’ll always be with you. All you have to do is open your mouth and let that voice shine.” He smiled at her and looked back out to the audience. They bowed and then the boys were gone. She was alone...again. It hurt just as much, if not more, knowing that at least now they had really crossed over.

* * *

Julie got back to her house and ran up to her room to change. The Sunset Curve shirt was still on her bed so she put it on, wanting to feel as close to them as possible. They should be celebrating but instead she was going out to the studio to say goodbye. She promised Carlos she’d come to his room before she went to bed and then hugged her father on the way out.

The studio was dark and she didn’t want to turn on the light, didn’t want to see how empty it was without them there.

“I know I already said this but, thank you, guys.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“Dude!”

She ran to turn on the light and saw them piled on the floor on top of eachother. Holding hands through the pain they were obviously in.

“Why are you here? I thought you crossed over, why didn’t you cross over?” She was sobbing now, her emotions resisting any control she tried to have. They got jolted again and she saw red in that moment. These were her friends, her boys, her family. How dare some jumped up magician think he could take them away from her.

“I guess playing the Orpheum wasn’t our unfinished business.” Alex was breathing heavy, leaning against the amp as if his legs couldn’t support his weight now that he was standing.

“Point Caleb.” Reggie said, bitterness seeping into every word.

“We wanted you to think that we crossed over, so we pretended to. We just… we had nowhere else to go.” Luke’s words came out on a sob. 

“We thought you’d go straight to bed.” Reggie said.

“Yeah well, I knew she was going to come out here but no one ever listens to me.” Alex was trying to smile at her, made all the more difficult by the jolt that rocked through them all.

“You have to save yourselves! If going to Caleb is the only way, then go. I’ll figure out a way to free you. I can’t lose you guys, not again.” Luke was standing in front of her now. Reggie and Alex on the couch watching them and crying.

“We’re not going back there.” Reggie said.

She inhaled deeply. No. No. absolutely not, she was not going to allow this to happen. She’d be damned if anything else would be taken from her.

“No music is worth making, Julie, If we’re not making it with you. No Regrets.” Luke said.

She lost it in that moment. Every ounce of fear, pain, and longing she felt rushed through her body as she flung herself forward to hug him. She didn’t think about the fact that she’d fall through him or how much that would hurt when it happened. She simply moved on instinct. 

Her arms were full of him, He was solid and holding her too and she thought that maybe she had actually died and now she was in heaven with them. Alex and Reggie looked on in shock.

“I can feel you...How?” Luke was looking at her like she had personally hung the moon just for him to stare at. He had her face in his hands now, caressing her cheeks. She had no answers for him.

“I...I feel stronger.” Luke had turned to talk to Alex and Reggie. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Alex, Reggie, Come!” She called them over and the boys embraced her. She felt all of three of them. It was the most intense moment in her life. She was hugging them! She could smell them, touch them, feel their hearts beating... _ Feel their hearts beating?! _

She pulled back to take a good look at them and saw the golden glow that surrounded their little huddle. All three of them were glowing, the brightest in the places where she was touching them. They flinched and brought their wrists out at the same time. They watched open mouthed as the poisonous purple stamp lifted off of their skin and evaporated into the air.

“What do you think that means?” She wasn’t looking for an answer, she knew what it meant.

“I think it means that the band is back!” Luke said and Reggie let out a loud whoop. They all collapsed to the floor. Still clutching each other, laughing and crying at the same time. Julie had a hunch but the night was filled with enough emotion. She just wanted to enjoy this for now, they’d talk tomorrow, and the next day, and every day after that.

* * *

Caleb paced in front of the stage as Willie watched. He was livid which to Willie meant that the boys had escaped. It was well past midnight now so they were probably already on the other side. 

“Your little boyfriend was destroyed. Are you proud of yourself, William? It’s all your fault.” Normally, these words would have ripped him open but if Caleb was this mad? Nah, they made it out and now Caleb was down some really powerful ghosts. He smiled. But before he could say another word, his wrists started burning.

He looked down to find noxious purple light seeping out of him and evaporating before it hit the floor, a golden glow eating away at the light that wasn’t moving fast enough to escape it. He looked back up to find Caleb watching him this time with fear in his eyes.

Willie had no idea what was happening but he had never felt stronger...or freer. The chains that had been holding him for forty years evaporated and with them any loyalty he had ever felt for the man in front of him.

“What the hell?” Before Caleb could say anymore, the same purple light started leaking out of his eyes, his ears, his mouth, and his nose. It was horrible to watch but Willie watched just the same as this man who had pretended to be his friend was destroyed by his own curse.

It was a beautiful day to visit the Hollywood Ghost Club, Willie thought as he made his way out. He tried to walk through the doors as he’d done a million times before but this time he ended up bashing his face into the hardwood. When he drew his hand away from his nose, he saw blood.

_ ‘What the hell’ was right! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there tears? Yes. Am I proud of this? Also yes. I hope you guys love it as much as I do. The next and final chapter will be up tomorrow.


	5. Perfect Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's finished! This is my first multi chapter fic that I've actually completed. Usually I lose steam halfway through, I owe that to the response from you guys! You've all been amazing <3

Ray had started to worry when he checked his watch to find that it was past one in the morning and Julie still hadn’t come in. He thought she might have been out in the studio saying goodbye to the boys and maybe speaking to her mother. Usually he’d let her stay out there but it had been a heavy night and he knew she was hurting now.

He closed the door silently as he made his way out to the studio to bring her in. He wanted to talk to her, make sure that she wasn’t carrying the weight of her grief on her own. He was woefully unprepared for what he’d actually found.

The couch had been pulled out, turning it into a bed. Julie lay in the middle turned toward a boy, the guitarist, Luke. She had one arm around him and the other holding the hand of the boy on her right. Alex, the drummer. Luke’s head was on her chest and his arm around her waist, his hand tangled in the hair of another dark haired boy who had his head on her hip, his hand rested on Luke’s thigh. The bassist, Reggie, he thought. There was a third boy, this one blonde, who had his head buried in Julie’s hair and his arm tossed over Julie and Reggie, his hand resting on top of Reggie’s on Luke’s thigh.

They were asleep. Their faces, those Ray could see, at least, were puffy and littered with red splotches. His heart broke for them. Then he realised, he could see them! He made his way over quietly to take a closer look. Very gently, so as not to wake them, he placed his fingers on the neck of each boy, and found a pulse all three times. 

He processed the information for a minute and then Ray pulled out his phone and texted a number he promised himself he’d never contact again.  _ Desperate times call for desperate measures.  _ He thought to himself. This man was dangerous but he had come through when Ray’s family had needed legitimate paperwork and a way into the US.

**Ray to J: I need the works. Three boys. Reginald, Lucas, Alexander. 17. Last names are your choice. Will wire $ after confirmation.**

**J: Confirmed. 3 days. 12.**

Huh, he’d raised his prices. Well, it didn’t matter. He was in the presence of a literal miracle. What was twelve thousand compared to that? Not much, he thought. It was all worth it, simply for the fact that J never asked any questions. He logged into his banking app and wired six thousand over, the other half he’d get when Ray got the papers.

Julie watched her dad take in the scene, it was too dark for him to see that she had woken up, so she stayed quiet. She wanted to see how he’d react to her basically sleeping with three boys. She had known the second she had felt their hearts beating, that they’d be visible now. What she expected and what she got were two very different things. Ray watched them for a moment, then walked around the pull out and checked their pulses. He pulled out his phone, texted someone, and then put it away.

“Hi, papi.” Julie whispered. She didn’t want to wake them. It was the first time they’d slept in twenty five years. Reggie, who was apparently the lightest sleeper of the three, stirred, groaned, threw his leg over Julie and Luke and then buried his face deeper into Julie’s hip. He didn’t wake though.

Ray watched, a small smile playing on his lips. After everything these boys had done for his daughter, he couldn’t wait to repay them in any way he could. He was a successful videographer, had enough savings, and enough room in their house, to welcome the boys into their home. He had more than enough room to welcome them into his heart.

“Go back to sleep, mija. We’ll talk in the morning. Breakfast at ten.” He bent over Luke to kiss her on the forehead. Smiled a little wider, taking in the scene, and then went back to the house and went to bed. He was exhausted and tomorrow would be an even bigger day.

* * *

They woke early. Too early for people who hadn’t slept in almost three decades. Reggie checked his phone to find that it was seven in the morning. Julie was still asleep between them so the boys moved to get up, wanting to step outside to talk so as not to wake her. Alex grabbed a blanket from the chest of drawers to the side and covered her with it before heading out to sit on the porch.

“So...Anyone else notice a heartbeat or just me?” Reggie had his hand up to his chest, not wanting to move in case the feeling was a fluke.

“Me too.”

“Same.” 

“So are we going to revisit the ‘Julie is a witch’ theory?” Reggie asked. Alex looked at him and rolled his eyes. Luke laughed quietly.

“I don’t think that’s it. I do have a theory though. So you know how we were always able to summon our instruments? Because they’re connected to our souls. And last night, Julie was able to touch us. I think we’re all connected to her. She definitely did something, don’t think she was aware she was doing it. You heard her last night, how much pain she was in? I think the sheer force of her love for us made us real. We were real to her and she made us real, literally.” Luke finished. He looked confused by his own words.

“I think that fits. Either way, I don’t think we’re going to get answers to our questions. I do need more information though. Like what are we going to do? Where are we going to go? We can’t stay here. Somehow I don’t think Ray would be willing to move three teenage boys into his house, especially not after the way you and Julie  _ oozed  _ chemistry all over the stage.” Alex smiled at Luke and Reggie laughed at the joke.

“Well first, you can move your stuff into your rooms and out of the studio. The guest rooms are yours now. You’ll be going back to school as well. I expect you all to graduate before kicking off your rockstar careers. I’ll have paperwork for you in a few days so we’ll figure out the rest then… Also, my daughter is not a witch but I absolutely believe her heart is big enough to create a miracle.” Ray had heard their voices while he put on a pot of coffee and made his way out to say hello. He stopped to listen when he heard Reggie ask if Julie was a witch. 

“Oh and breakfast is at ten so I suggest washing up before then. We’ll go shopping tomorrow while Julie is at school.” Ray turned back before the boys could answer, he needed coffee ASAP. They could follow him in when they were ready.

Luke, Alex, and Reggie exchanged bemused glances and then shot up out of their seats and ran into the house, stopping at the kitchen island where Ray was sipping on his coffee and smiling at them.

They stared at him for a minute, until Reggie broke the silence. “Hi! I’m Reggie. You don’t know me but we’ve been hanging out for a while.” He held out his hand for Ray to shake.

“Oh I know, It’ll be nice to be able to hear you now, though.” Ray smiled and used the hand he was shaking to pull Reggie into a hug. Taken off guard, it took Reggie a minute to return it but when he did, he squeezed hard, saying everything he couldn’t vocalize through the contact. Luke and Alex shared a tender smile at the scene.

Reggie let go and moved to the side as his stomach grumbled loudly. Ray laughed and then turned back to the other two.

“I’m Alex, sir. It’s nice to finally be able to speak to you.” Ray smiled and shook his hand, nodding his head. He turned to Luke then. The boy cleared his throat and smiled holding out his hand.

“I just want you to know, sir, that I’d never hurt Julie. She’s in full control at all times. We haven’t even discussed anything yet. Never got a chance...you know, since we thought we weren't going to be around anymore. Oh, and I’m Luke.” He held out his hand and Ray couldn’t help but chuckle. He had had a similar reaction when he had met Rose’s parents, verbal vomit and all. 

“Nice to officially meet you. I have to say, you have some serious skills on that guitar. All of you boys do. And I’m not worried about Julie, you hurt her, and she’ll make you regret the day you came back from the dead.” Ray looked at his watch and smiled back at them. “Go get yourselves ready, I’ll start on breakfast.” 

“I’ll help! I can shower after them.” Reggie walked over to the fridge and started pulling out ingredients, setting everything up just the way Ray liked. Ray laughed again, the kid really did hang out with him a lot.

* * *

Julie woke up alone and panicked. Had it been a dream? Were the boys really gone? She rolled over and felt something hard under her hip, pulling it out, she found Reggie’s phone and smiled. It wasn’t a dream. He had been showing them the pictures he had been taking all over LA last night. Her dad would be proud, the pictures were really good. They must be outside.She took out her phone and sent a text to Flynn.

**Julie: They’re alive! They’re still here and they’re alive!!!!! Heartbeats and everything!!!!**

**Flynn: What?! Tell me you didn’t mess with some crazy voodoo! I’m on my way!**

Julie laughed, She was about to get up to head inside when she heard a knock on the studio door.

“Come in.” She called out and watched as the doors swung open and revealed a tall, olive skinned boy. He carried a skateboard in one hand and had a helmet on. His eyes were worried as he looked her over.

“Julie?” He seemed apprehensive and she decided he must be Willie. Alex spoke about him so much, she felt like she knew him already, without having ever met him officially.

“Willie! Hi! Thank you so much for all of your help yesterday! You have no idea how much you’ve done for us.” She smiled and reached out, inviting him to sit down next to her.

“I think I might have a hunch.” He reached out and grasped her hand causing her to gasp. She reached out and placed her hand on his heart.

“You’re alive too! What is happening?” She was smiling so wide that even through his worry, he smiled too. 

“Too? Are you saying...Are the guys still here?” He couldn’t stand how excited and hopeful his voice sounded.  _ Way to keep it cool.  _ He thought.

“Yes! Oh my god, Alex is going to be so excited! Come on!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the studio, stopping short on the porch. “You can leave your board and helmet out here. Perfect timing too, it smells like dad’s cooking up a storm.” She pulled him again after he dropped his stuff off. 

“Good morning, papi! I found someone outside I think you should meet. This is Willie, last night would not have been possible without him!” Julie pulled him in further where he could see Reggie and Julie’s dad working in the kitchen.

“Willie! You’re okay! We thought for sure Caleb had destroyed you! Alex is gonna be so happy.” Reggie ran up and gave the other boy a hug, slapping him on the back.

“Wait...You’re alive...too? Whoa.” Reggie was beaming now. Alex was going to lose his mind and Reggie couldn’t wait to watch.

“Thank you, Willie. For everything.” Ray shook the boys hand and went back to the stove lest he burn the pancakes. “Looks like we’re gonna need more, wanna whip up another batch, Reggie?” Reggie nodded at him eagerly and moved to get started. 

“I will never take a shower for granted ever again.” Alex walked downstairs, towling his hair off. He could only see Julie and Ray from the angle of the stairs.

“Morning Jules! Sorry we didn’t wake you, you seemed really tired….” His words trailed off as he walked into the kitchen to find Willie standing next to a beaming Julie. Reggie was at the stove next to Ray watching his reaction 

“Willie? Oh my god! Willie! You’re okay!” Alex launched himself into Willie's arms and held on for dear life. Willie smiled and buried his nose in the crook of Alex’s neck. He smelled like soap and the same fruity shampoo that Willie had favored in life. Herbal Essences really was a classic.

“I’m okay, and I see you guys are too.” The boys continued to talk while Julie and Reggie stood together, his arms around her shoulders, watching the two bask in the fact that they’d be able to stay together. Alive, together. Ray watched the interaction and pulled his phone out again.

**Ray to J: One more, William, 18, Wired 2.**

**J: Confirmed.**

“Whoa! Boy Band! I can see you! Does that mean I’m dead? Hello? Dad? Julie? Can you see me? Whoooooooo” Carlos ran into the kitchen standing in front of Ray and waving his arms around in a bad imitation of a ghost. 

“We can see you, mijo. And you can see them because...well...How would you like four new brothers?” Carlos’ eyes got impossibly wide as he looked around the kitchen.

“Four?” Luke had walked in at that moment, confused about the number until he spotted Willie, who had not removed his arm from around Alex’s waist.

“Awesome!” Julie laughed as she watched her little brother make his way around the kitchen trying to talk to all four of them at the same time. By the end of the conversation Carlos had been promised guitar, drum, bass, and skateboarding lessons. Julie wondered how he thought he’d do it all on top of baseball and school, she couldn’t wait to watch him try though.

“Breakfast will be ready in ten.” Ray announced. Luke looked over to Julie and smiled. He tilted his head towards the door, silently asking her to talk outside. She nodded and stepped towards the door, he followed her out.

They walked over to a bench situated in the middle of the garden and sat down. She turned to him, waiting for him to speak but Luke really had no idea where to start.

“I’m sorry. For everything. For how I acted and for yelling at you. No one has ever done anything like that for me. The fact that you would do that, go to my parents. It’s… No one’s ever cared about me like that. Aside from the guys at least.”  _ An apology is the best place as any, I guess. _

“I forgive you. I’m sorry too, for what I said. I wish you weren’t so stubborn sometimes, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” She smiled at him. Taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together, just enjoying the sensation of being able to touch him.

“I don’t think it’s possible for me to stay mad. Not after last night. Not after having almost lost you guys twice. I don’t ever want to go through that again.” Luke pulled her in for a hug, knowing he’d never get enough of them. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, showing it to her. Julie sighed, knowing there was no time like the present for this conversation.

“I never got a chance to read it. Caleb kind of kidnapped us as soon as you left. I wont read it yet, if you don’t want me to. You know...with the change in circumstance and everything.” He was clutching the paper so tight that it was obvious that reading it was all he wanted to do. He needed to read it.

“No...I want you to. It’s yours. I wrote it for you.” He unfolded the paper and took her hand again.

_ Here in front of me _

_ They're shining so much brighter _

_ Than I have ever seen _

_ Life can be so mean _

_ But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave _ __

_ The truth is finally breaking through _

_ Two worlds collide when I'm with you _

_ Our voices rise and soar so high _

_ We come to life when we're _

_ In perfect harmony _

_ You and me together is more than chemistry _

_ I'll hold your music here inside my hands _

_ We say we're friends, we play pretend _

_ You're more to me, we're everything _

_ Our voices rise and soar so high _

_ We come to life when we're _

_ In perfect harmony _

“It’s not finished. I wanted you to help me with it but then time was running out so I just wanted you to know...how I felt...how I _ feel _ .” Julie was looking at her shoes as she spoke. She wasn’t stupid, she knew he felt the same way but she still couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

Luke reached out and used his finger to tilt her chin up so that she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. 

“I love it… I love...you. Thank you, Julie.” She smiled so wide she thought her face might split in two. She grabbed his hand and used it to pull him closer. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and kissed him, hard. 

His lips were warm and soft, his hands wound around her waist and she thought that she might actually melt from the love she could feel pouring out of him. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against the others.They stayed that way for a few minutes, smiling gently at each other.

“Oh now see, this” Flynn waved her hands around gesturing to their position. “ _ This  _ picture is going to live rent free in my mind for all of eternity.” She laughed and then went in for a hug. First from Julie who was laughing and then to Luke who hugged her back and whispered in her ear “Thanks for everything.”

“No need to thank me. Just take care of our girl.” She punched him lightly in the shoulder and then turned towards the house.

“I smell pancakes. Let’s go! Mama needs her sugar.” She grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into the house.

They walked in and found the table set and the rest of the men in her life looking a little too staged to have actually been in their spots the whole time. She looked at them suspiciously and then just rolled her eyes and moved to sit at her usual spot. Everyone else sat down at the table and started loading their plates.

Ray looked around the table and smiled. His heart was too full and if he wasn’t careful he’d start tearing up right there and then. Whatever work of the universe had made this possible, he sent all of his thanks to it. His house was filled with laughter and love. There was excitement and hope in the air for the first time since before Rose was diagnosed. It felt amazing.

* * *

The band decided to play an impromptu concert for their new family. Playing all of their hits and ending with the song that had set everything into motion.  _ Finally Free.  _ Willie, Flynn, Carlos, and Ray whistled, applauded and cheered them on. 

“I think it’s time we get you guy’s a demo. Let me talk to my dad tonight and see if he can get us some studio time.” 

“Flynn’s dad owns a studio on the boulevard. Bon Jovi recorded there.” She laughed at the look on Luke’s face.

“Yes, please!” He said. 

Flynn laughed as she hugged them all goodbye, lingering on Alex and Reggie the longest. She high fived Willie and Carlos and hugged Ray, making her way out and up the block to her house.

“I think it’s time we get our stories straight and lay some ground rules. I’ve gotten all of you guys papers. I’ll be picking them up on Tuesday. Obviously we cannot use your real last names so you’ll be taking on the identities listed there. I’ll be registering you at Julie's school as seniors next week. It’s early enough in the year that we can get you in without much trouble. You guys are from Canada, you decided to move out here in order to be closer to Julie and to work towards a record deal. For the time being, I am your legal guardian. That’s the official story.

I expect all of you to put school first. I trust you guys to make good choices, please don’t let me down. I want to be told about every gig and I want the very first demo- that’s non negotiable. That’s all. Oh! And Victoria is making dinner for all of us tomorrow night. She’s very excited to meet you. She gets the cover story, you don’t want to know how she’d react to ghosts and resurrection.” He smiled, stood up, and dusted off his pants. The boys shared a smile knowing exactly how she’d react.

“I’m gonna go watch some TV. Not too late guys. Willie, pick someone and feel free to room with them until I can figure out how to get you your own space. “ Ray walked out of the studio leaving the kids to hang out.

“So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Alex asked as he moved to sit next to Willie. Luke and Julie exchanged confused looks from their place on the piano bench and Reggie just shrugged and looked around.

“Caleb? You guys don’t think he’s just going to forget about us now that we’re alive, do you?” Willie was about to answer but before he could, a low raspy voice spoke from a dark corner of the studio.

“Caleb Covington is no longer a problem for you. Or anyone for that matter.” A tall man dressed all in black with a fedora tilted down over his eyes stepped forward. He had a long cape around his shoulders. When he lifted his head and they were able to see his eyes they all scrambled back as a group, huddled together. Luke was in front with Willie next to him, the two of them trying to block Julie, Reggie, and Alex from his view.

“Who are you?” Luke asked. The man smiled, his milky white eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“We’ve met before, the night you died. Though it does not surprise me that you wouldn’t remember. I am Death. But you can call me Dabria.” He looked over From Luke to Willie, and then behind them to Reggie and Alex.

“And you…” He smiled at Julie and Luke stiffened, moving closer to block her from his blank stare.

“No need to worry, Lucas. I mean no harm, not to any of you at least. Why, you’ve helped me tremendously. I’m only here to offer an explanation.” He smiled again and moved to sit on the couch. He crossed his legs and threw his arm over his knee, the other on the back of the couch. The picture of comfortable elegance. 

“Julie. The one who saved them all. It’s always the ones who don’t believe in their power that hold the most.” Julie pulled out of Luke’s grip, moving closer to the man. He smiled again.

“Brave too. Your mother was right. You were the perfect choice.” Her eyes widened and she stumbled forward.

“You know my mother?”

“Of course, dear. She is, after all, my right hand. She hand picked these boys to send to you when you needed them most and as a reward for her loyal service, I granted her wish.” Julie turned back to the boys and smiled.

“I knew it!”

“Yes, you did, didn’t you?” He laughed this time. 

“Now, on the business of Mr. Covington. You did me a great service there. You see, Caleb was my right hand originally. We made a deal when he died. He could stay on earth as long as he agreed to collect souls for me. A reaper of sorts. But he got greedy, discovered ancient spells and wards that harvested power from newly dead souls. Those stamps of his, they weren’t just for club membership, they siphoned your souls and fed the power back to him. He used that power to hide from me for a century. I guess he picked the wrong souls when he wanted what was yours, didn’t he, sweet one?” He chuckled to himself.

“He did.” Julie said. Luke had never been more attracted to her than he was in that moment. He smiled proudly.

“That man was always too arrogant for his own good. You, Julie, are more powerful than you know. And the greatest power of them all: love, is what saved your friends and turned Caleb’s own curse against him.” He stood up and adjusted his cape.

“Now, I rarely release souls from the afterlife, but I thought you all deserved it. Your lives were cut too short, there was too much potential still left in you. Do not waste the gift you’ve been given. I expect great things from you all.” He looked around at their shocked faces and then back to Julie.

“Now this goes against every rule ever written but I will break them just this once, for you.” He whipped his cape open and when he pulled it back towards his body, there was a woman standing there. She too was dressed in black. Familiar brown curly hair fell over her shoulders. Her brown eyes were full of tears as she looked at her daughter.

“Julie! Oh my baby! I’ve missed you so much!” She ran to hug her daughter who broke down in tears. The boys were crying too and so happy to bear witness to this moment.

“You have one hour, Rose. You know the rules. Don’t be late.” The man bowed low and faded from view. She nodded and turned back to her daughter. 

“I’m so proud of you, mija.” She hugged her tighter while Julie clung to her. From her place over Julie's shoulder, she could see the boys staring at her. She winked at them and mouthed “Thank you.” And they simply nodded and headed up to the loft to give mother and daughter some privacy in the short time they had together.

As the boys stayed up in the loft and Julie and Rose stayed down on the couch, they talked. About the music, about Ray and Carlos, About  _ Luke _ and all too soon the hour was up. 

“I’m always here. Always watching. I can’t wait to see what you guys do with his second chance. Always trust the music, it is your magic.” Rose said as she he'd her daughter one last time.

“Are you going to be okay?” Julie asked. 

“Of course, baby. As bosses go, Dabria is pretty great and now that Covington is no longer a problem, I’m sure his mood will be much improved.” She glanced up to the loft where Julie could see Luke’s head bob as he laughed at something and then looked back to Julie. She kissed her temple, hugged her, and then she was gone and Julie was alone. 

_ Not alone, never again.  _ She thought to herself as the boy's laughter rang out through the space. She climbed up to the loft to join them and there they stayed for the next few hours. Talking, laughing, planning, and most of all, basking in the warmth of their perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Dabria is a name that literally means angel of death.
> 
> So.... How do we feel?


	6. Bright Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary. This chapter came out of nowhere so I wasn't ready at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you surprised? Me too. They haven't left me alone since I posted the last chapter, so I'm going to let them tell you what they've been up to since chapter 5.

Six years had passed since Julie had set the boys free and brought them back to life. Since then their lives had become a whirlwind. 

Directly after the Orpheum, Ray had taken the boys shopping for updated wardrobes, new furniture, and new cell phones that did not depend on wifi. The guys had taken over all household chores as their way of thanking Ray for everything he had done for them. Alex had created a schedule and the four of them had followed it rigidly. Ray hadn’t cooked, cleaned, or taken out the garbage in all of that time, no matter how much he tried to do something, it was always done before he’d had the chance.

All four of them had been registered at Los Feliz High School. Luke, Alex, and Reggie had been accepted into the music program as an ensemble act with Julie. Willie, on the other hand, had decided to go for more environmental science classes instead. His dream, when he had been alive the first time, was to educate the population and to help develop and implement environmental protection. From saving species on the brink of extinction, to finding sources of green energy in order to literally save the planet.

Upon graduation, they had all gotten into UCLA. Julie and the boys on a music scholarship. Willie on a merit scholarship. Ray was so proud that he bought them a van for touring up and down the coast when they had gigs. Flynn had gotten into UCLA as well, majoring in entertainment management, having found her passion in promoting Julie & the Phantoms who would go on to become her first real clients.

Four years later, Ray, Carlos, and Victoria sat in the audience and watched their family cross the stage. Every time a name was called, their little three person crowd was the loudest, causing Julie, Flynn, Alex, Reggie, Luke, and Willie to smile and if Reggie and Alex teared up just a little, well, no one saw it anyway.

Julie and Luke had been together since the day he had read Perfect Harmony. It had been added to their set list because “Every rock band needs a ballad, Alex.” as Luke had told him when he had brought up the fact that the song was a little too sappy for their style.

Julie & The Phantoms had collected quite the following thanks to Flynn and Ray. Flynn who had taken over all of the bands social media accounts and promoted them non stop and Ray who had taken it upon himself to direct multiple music videos for YouTube.They had a gig booked the night of their college graduation, thanks to Flynn who had gotten them into the Orpheum again, this time as the headliner. 

They were in the dressing room backstage an hour early where Luke was pacing from one side of the room to the other while Alex and Reggie watched him. Willie and Julie had gone to get food for the band that wasn’t made of pure sugar.

“You need to stop before you wear a hole in the floor, Luke.” Flynn said from her seat between Alex and Reggie.

“I can’t! What if she says no? What if she says no and then quits the band? What if she never wants to see me again.” Luke was clutching at his hair as his thoughts ran away with him.

“You can’t be serious. I have never seen two people more in love than you two.” Reggie said.

“Plus, I’d really like to not repeat the great idiocy war of 2020.” Flynn added.

“Yes, please don’t make us go through that again. We can’t even bet on it this time because it’s a guaranteed outcome.” Alex finished.

“I’d like to see you when you finally get the nerve to propose to Willie. Somehow I doubt you’ll be cool as a cucumber.” Luke finished. Flynn busted out laughing at the metaphor.

The conversation ended when Julie and Willie walked in carrying bags of food. Luke continued to pace, ignoring his food the whole time.

“Luke...Are you nervous? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you nervous. Come here, sit down and eat, it’ll make you feel better.” Julie said as she set up his plate on the table and patted the seat next to her.

“Well...We’re headliners this time. All those people, they’re here for us.” Luke was full of shit, he knew. Better a little white lie than the actual truth. She’d kill him for ever doubting her love for him.

He shot quick glances to the rest of the room as Willie and Alex snickered into their plates. Flynn and Reggie rolled their eyes and continued their conversation about record deals and having her mother, who was an entertainment lawyer, look over all contracts before they even thought of signing.

“You know they’re going to love us. There’s no way anyone can hear your songs and not fall absolutely in love with you. It worked on me.” Julie whispered in his ear. And just like that, his anxiety was gone, a dopey smile taking over his face as he dug into his spicy chicken wrap.

“Pathetic.” Flynn whispered as she and Reggie laughed.

Their set of eight songs went as smooth as it could go. They’d never played tighter than they did that night. Reggie had been perfect on the bass and keyboard, Alex had kicked up the beat to the point that the crowd's energy bled out onto the stage, and Luke had made his guitar do things Julie had never thought possible. Their voices were pitch perfect together and thank goodness for that as there had been label reps there. Flynn’s email had already started receiving requests for meetings. 

* * *

The house was dark as was the studio, Julie assumed they had gotten home before the rest of the family. She walked in first and turned on the light to a packed room.

“Surprise!” There were banners and streamers hung around the living room. Confetti rained down on their group as Flynn took Julie’s hand and pulled her in further.

Ray was the first to pull all of his kids into a hug. There was just too much to celebrate tonight. Carlos had graduated High school the day before. Willie had gotten a job offer from a startup company that was working towards moving humanity towards green energy solutions. The band had just played their first ever headlining show. All of his kids were moving up in the world and he thought he might just burst from the pride of it all. He wished Rose was here to see it. With that thought, he felt the air stir on the back of his neck causing goosebumps. He smiled at the sensation.

“Thanks, dad. For everything.” Reggie had been the only one to start calling Ray dad and the first time it happened, Ray had cried and just hugged the kid for a while.

“Thank  _ you,  _ All of you, for making me the proudest dad in the world.” He said. After hugging them all, he let them go to mingle with their friends.

Nick had congratulated the band, stating that this performance was the best he’d ever seen from them. That was high praise, seeing as how he’d been there for literally every single one regardless of venue. He’d called himself their biggest fan, and Julie believed it. 

They moved on but Reggie stayed behind to continue flirting with Nick. Julie rolled her eyes. If they flirted any harder, the sexual tension would burn down the house. Carrie approached them then.

“You guys were electric tonight! I wouldn’t be surprised if you start getting offers by morning.” She leaned in to hug Julie and then placed her arm around Flynn’s shoulders. Carrie had quit Dirty Candi a few years back when she had discovered that her passions lay in choreography and dance more than the music itself.

Carrie had been a surprise for all of them. She had shown up at Julie’s house after school the Monday after what they had started calling ‘Resurrection Day’. Flynn had been there watching them rehearse when they heard a soft knock on the doors.

_ “Carrie?” Julie had been confused but opened the doors, inviting her in regardless. Willie and Flynn sat on the couch. Flynn looked suspicious and Willie simply smiled at the girl.  _

_ “Hi...Julie. Can we talk for a second?” _

_ “Sure. Guys, I’ll be right back.” Julie turned and walked out into the garden with her former friend. They sat down on the same bench where Julie and Luke had shared their first kiss. She blushed from the memory of it but cleared her throat and gave Carrie her full attention. _

_ “I know it’s weird...that I’m here. I just wanted to say...I was at the Orpheum on Saturday. You guys were amazing.  _ You  _ were amazing. I know we haven’t been friends in a long time, I know it probably doesn’t matter but I’m so proud of you and how far you’ve come since...well...you know.” She had been looking down at her hands as she spoke. Julie reached out and grabbed the other girls hand, tugging just a bit so she’d look up.  _

_ “I’ve missed you so much.” Julie leaned in and gave the girl a hug. It spoke all the words the girls hadn’t spoken in over a year. Carrie hugged her back. After a few minutes of tears and giggles and questions about the hot boy guitarist, Julie invited Carrie to stay and watch the rest of rehearsal. _

_ “I think I should speak to Flynn first, can you ask her to come out?” Julie did just that and after about twenty minutes, both girls walked in holding hands. No one said a word but Alex and Reggie exchanged smirks and she watched as Alex handed over a ten dollar bill. Julie decided she’d corner them later and find out what they knew. _

Bobby or Trevor depending on how you knew him, was the next to congratulate the band. He had been quite another surprise, one that Julie thought would cause a whole other host of problems. Fortunately, Bobby had felt too guilty for what he’d done and agreed that he would spread the cover story. Only privately did the boys reminisce with him and discuss what it had been like in the 90s compared to today. He clapped the guys on the back, congratulated Willie on his new job and informed him that he’d love to invest in their company. Alex beamed with pride at his side.

The party went on for an hour before Luke stood up on the coffee table, karaoke mic in hand to make some sort of speech. Julie cringed, she could just imagine what he had planned. Probably an impromptu performance because “Vocal rest be damned, Julie! You have a gift!” Luke cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him.

“This is a huge night for a lot of us. There’s so much to celebrate and even more to look forward to. Carlos, little man, Congratulations Graduate!” Luke smiled at him and Carlos walked over to punch him in the thigh. “I’m taller than you now.” He said, but smiled anyway.

“You’re always going to have little man energy to me.” He said and the rest of them laughed.

“Willie! Congratulations on everything! I can’t wait to watch you change the world.” Alex whooped and Willie walked over to give Luke a hug.

“Reggie, Alex. My best friends, my brothers, my family…I can’t wait to tour the world with you guys!” Their friends and family applauded louder, slapping the two men on the shoulders. There were huge smiles all around.

“Julie.” He turned to her and something in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat and her eyes well up with tears.

“You have been the most magical part of my life. I’m not sure what work of the universe brought us together.” He winked at this. He knew damn well what had brought them together. Julie laughed.

“The music we’ve made together is timeless, the love you’ve shown me has been my lifeline. I’m not even sure I deserve you but I would love to spend the rest of my life making sure I do.” He got down on one knee while Reggie handed him a small velvet box. Julie was crying now as she watched him open the box the most perfect ring she’d ever seen.

It was a thin simple rose gold band with a flower encrusted in diamonds. The flower looked a lot like a dahlia and when she saw it she brought her hands up to her mouth as she gasped.  _ God, he is perfect! _

“Marry me?” Julie was lost in thought and so she didn’t answer right away. Her brain was screaming.  _ Yes Yes Yes! A thousand times yes! _ She still hadn’t spoken though and Luke’s eyes had widened as he started panicking. She felt a pinch by her elbow that brought her back to reality.  _ Thank you, Flynn. _

Reggie and Alex looked at each other and mouthed:  _ Idiots _

“Yes! Oh my god, yes!” And she threw herself into his arms as the rest of the family cheered and clapped for them, Victoria was crying while hugging Ray. Luke was beaming and hugging her so tight she thought she might suffocate. Julie vaguely heard the rest of them as all of the sounds faded out and all she heard, all she saw was Luke. His eyes, his smile, his beating heart. She kissed him then and if it got a little heated, well, no one would comment on it.

The rest of the night was spent celebrating, drinks being passed around, and even Carlos was allowed to partake but only for this one night. By the time everyone had left, Luke had been so drunk that he had burst into tears, sobbing about how much he loved Julie. She brought him up to bed and laid him down. Everytime she told him she loved him, he sobbed harder while she tried even harder not to laugh. He finally fell asleep after a few minutes of Julie scratching his scalp as he hugged her pillow breathing in her scent.

They got married two months later, wanting to solidify their bond before they went on tour. Alex was the best man. Carlos, Reggie, and Willie, groomsmen. Flynn and Carrie had both been maids of honor as Julie couldn’t choose just one. They’d had a small ceremony and reception in the backyard. They had hired a DJ because Ray had absolutely refused to allow them to perform at their own wedding.

Luke had burst into tears when he saw her walking down the aisle. Julie had followed during his vows. By the time the ceremony was over and they were ready to be introduced as Julie and Luke Molina (Luke had insisted on taking her name because he wanted to pay homage to Ray who had taken them in with no questions, and Rose who had literally brought them together.) Flynn and Carrie had to drag her away to fix her makeup since she had cried most of it off.

It had been a beautiful night, filled with joy, laughter, tears, and new beginnings. Exactly the way both Luke and Julie had always wanted it.

* * *

The final part of their world tour was kicking off in New York for the American leg. They’d been gone for almost eight months, with only each other for company. There had been many heated fights, objects thrown, and Alex had “quit” the band a total of four times. Reggie twice, Julie twice, and Luke never because the band was just too important no matter what was said in the heat of the moment. 

There had been four instances of tour sickness. Once for Alex and Julie, twice for Luke and twice for Reggie. One occasion of food poisoning, unfortunately, for Julie. The boys had hovered over her for the entire twenty four hours that she had thrown up the contents of her stomach. She hadn’t denied them that and instead they had shared a bed while all three of them constantly checked on her, never wanting to be too far. It had brought up a lot of trauma that they’d never dealt with and she was perfectly okay letting them look after her.

Thankfully, as their plane landed in JFK airport, they were all feeling great and full of energy thanks to their four days off. They had two days before they played Madison Square Garden and their family and friends had flown in for it. 

She noticed her dad and brother, holding up big signs that read “Julie & The Phantoms”. There was a group hug and then many individual hugs before they finally made their way out to the car. Their luggage was sent straight to the hotel where Virgin Records had reserved an entire floor for them and their friends and families. 

It had felt like one long slumber party where every door stayed open and they switched out rooms depending on activity. They stayed in Ray’s suite the first night where they simply watched movies and basked in each other's company. Ray and Carlos on the bed, Luke and Julie curled up on the couch. Willie and Alex cuddled on the loveseat and Carrie and Flynn on the carpeted floor, Carries head in Flynn’s lap as they watched Home Alone 2. The perfect movie for their first Christmas in New York.

The second night they stayed in Flynn and Carries suite where everyone got their hair braided, their nails and toes painted and at some point someone had suggested a game of Just Dance that lasted well into the early morning hours. Everyone had been hit with the remote at least once so they all considered it even.

On the third night was their concert. That morning was spent rehearsing, soundcheck after soundcheck, and wardrobe fittings. Flynn texted them that afternoon as they took their lunch break.

**Flynn to JATP PR Team: Are you guys sitting down?**

**Reggie: Yes. What’s up?**

**Alex: What went wrong this time?**

**Flynn: You guys are….**

**Luke: Don’t do this, Flynn.**

**Julie: Why do you hate us?**

**Carrie: Just tell them, babe!**

**Flynn: Okay Okay!**

**Flynn: You’re playing a sold out show! 20k seats all bought and filled! You’ve officially made it!**

She followed that up with a screen shot of the email she received from MSG Corporate.

“Congratulations Julie, Luke, Alex, Reggie, and Flynn. 

You’ve sold out tonight's show. We’re sending over champagne to celebrate before you go on stage tonight. Good Luck!”

The phones lay forgotten on the table as the four of them shot out of their seats. Arms around each other jumping up and down. They whooped with joy, the scene reminiscent of the first time they had played the Orpheum.

That night, after the most magnetic show they’d ever played, they went back to their hotel where the family was waiting for them. Their label had sent over bottles of Cristal for them all. They were in Julie and Luke’s suite this time. 

Julie was watching Alex run his hand through his hair over and over as the other clenched so hard, his knuckles turned white. She walked over and grabbed his hand, leading him to her bedroom. She closed the door and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her so he would sit.

“Care to tell me what you’re so worked up about?” She asked. He stayed quiet for a moment before pulling out a ring box from the pocket of his blazer.

“Oh my god! Finally! You’ve been carrying that for two years!” She launched herself at him, hugging him tight.

“I shouldn’t be nervous right? Realistically...I know he’s going to say yes.” She smiled at him again and took his hand.

“What is it you said to Luke when he was nervous about proposing? Ah, yes. We can’t even bet on it, Alex. Because we all know the outcome. Besides, you just played a sold out show to twenty thousand people and you didn’t even break a sweat. This is the last thing you should be nervous about.” She hugged him again, took his hand, made sure he was ready, and then led him out of the room.

“Should I be jealous?” Luke whispered in her ear when she came to stand next to him.

“Shut up.” She smirked at him and he returned the gesture. So Alex was finally going to do it.  _ It’s about time.  _ He moved to stand by Reggie, slipping a ten into his hand. Reggie looked at him confused before the light bulb went off and he smiled.

After a half hour of clinking champagne glasses, talk of the performance, and plans for a long family vacation upon the completion of the tour, Alex made his way to the middle of the room. Everyone’s attention turned to him and they all waited with baited breath. Alex cleared his throat.

“I just want to say how happy I am to be celebrating every huge milestone in my life with the people most important to me. My family, the one I chose, that is.” He smiled at them all. Flynn let a little ‘Aww’ out and Alex beamed at her.

“Willie. You have been my rock from the afterlife to my new life. You’ve talked me off of every ledge and led me straight to peace I never thought I’d know. You know exactly how to quiet my mind. I am in awe of you, for everything you’ve done and everything you have yet to do. I want to spend the rest of my life watching you achieve all of your dreams. I want to grow old and mean with you. I want to yell at the neighborhood kids to get off my lawn, and make dirty jokes to our grandkids that they can post on TikTok. I want it all, and I want it with you.” Willie was crying now. Everyone in the room was holding onto each other and tearing.

“Will you do me the honour of being my husband?” Alex was down on his knee now, the box open to reveal a white gold band and an emerald cut alexandrite stone in the center. The colors of the stone shifted in the light. Purple, to green, to pink, to blue. Julie thought it was absolutely perfect.

Willie burst out laughing after a minute but before Alex could start spiraling, Willie pulled his own ring box out of his pocket. He opened it to show it to Alex. The ring was black gold with an inlay of purple goldstone around the whole thing. It looked like a night sky full of stars and Julie swooned at how perfect this moment was.

“Always have to steal my thunder, hotdog.” Alex laughed, the rest of the family following. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing hard, and pulled back to place the rings on each other's fingers. 

The family erupted into chaos, cheering, crying, laughing, and clapping sounded around the room. They spent the rest of the night drinking and toasting to a long and happy life for the two of them. Ray and Carlos had left earlier due to an early flight back to LA.

It went into the early hours of the morning, until every bottle was empty. By the time the sun rose, they had been seated in front of the floor to ceiling windows in the suite. Flynn and Carrie leaning against each other, buzzed and happy. Reggie had his head in Luke’s lap, Julie with her head on his shoulder as she ran her fingers through Reggie’s hair. 

Alex and Willie sat close to them, in the middle of the two cuddles piles. Alex had his legs in Flynn’s lap, leaning against Willie’s chest as his arms wrapped around Alex. The sun rose on the seven of them and as the rays colored them all in a golden glow Julie yawned.

“I love you guys, so much.” and echo of ‘We love you too’ rang out and then it got quiet again. Reggie was the first to speak.

“So now we’re waiting on Carrie and Flynn, right? I’m taking bets.” Flynn squeaked and Carrie looked over at him.

“Sure! As soon as you get your head out of your ass and ask Nick out.” Reggies mouth closed so fast, his teeth clicked together. Carrie laughed.

“Yeah, I thought so.” Carrie said. They all laughed. Life was good and it could only get better from here.

**_Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two engagements and a wedding? In one chapter? No way.   
> This is really the last chapter....I think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. Inspired by a post on tumblr. Follow me at Phantom-sunset.tumblr.com


End file.
